The Pariah and the Assassin
by kaevilla
Summary: The war was over, but something didn't add up. The Golden Trio became the Golden e Brightest Witch of Her Age disappeared in the moment of victory and no one had any idea where she went. Until she is spotted by the most unlikely person.
1. Prologue

**CHARACTERS: **Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger

**RATED:** M/MA

**SUMMARY: **The war was over, but something didn't add up. The Golden Trio became the Golden Brightest Witch of Her Age disappeared in the moment of victory and no one had any idea where she went. Until she is spotted by the most unlikely person.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This story will be published here and on my AO3 account. I will do my best to update this story as quickly as possible. I hope you enjoy it!

**PROLOGUE**

_**May 2, 1998**_

The war was finally over. The threat of Voldemort no longer a worry in the Wizarding World, but there was something different in the air of victory. Harry Potter stood tall with his friends and the family he made while one who has been with him since the beginning stood at the side away from the many who were cheering. Hermione Granger stood with a small smile at everyone she cared about. Although there were a few that lost their lives, the few that still remained were not as relieved as everyone else that it was done.

There were still Death Eaters who disappeared during the heat of battle and she knew already that her best friend wasn't going to go back to Hogwarts. Chasing dark wizards is something that Harry Potter was very talented at and Hermione already knew that's where he was going to go after all this was over.

She sighed before frowning. At this moment, she didn't feel like she belonged with them. Many times during the years they had been friends, Hermione always felt like the outcast. She knew that the boys used her for her knowledge, but she knew they cared. However, she just felt empty inside, like nothing made sense anymore.

"Have you made your decision?" a soft spoken voice said behind her. Hermione didn't need to look to know who it was.

"I don't belong in the spotlight, Luna," Hermione turned to her friend who had a small smile on her face. "I belong in the shadows where I can make a difference with my mind."

Luna nodded, "I know the feeling, but I will be here when you get back."

Hermione nodded before a quiet pop sounded to the left of them. She looked to see Luna's father with a half masked man. No one around them noticed the man it seemed so Hermione thought that he had a certain disillusionment charm on him.

"Have you decided to join us then, Ms. Granger?" Xenophilius Lovegood asked in a more sane voice than what she was familiar with.

"Yes," Hermione looked back at her friends one last time before she turned back to the three next to her. "What do I need to do?"

Xenophilius smiled before the man beside him spoke. "Hermione Granger, you are standing here making the promise of the Assassini Dell'ombra and are willing to take the mark of the brotherhood. How say you?" he took her arm and held it like how one would take an Unbreakable Vow.

"I am," Hermione answered.

"Do you swear that you will serve the brotherhood until death?"

"I will."

"Do you swear that if you are in a dire situation and cannot call onto those that you will call brother and sister that you will sacrifice your life to keep the secret of our creed safe?"

"I will."

"Do you swear that you will protect the Wizarding World from any threat whether domestically or internationally?"

"I will."

"Lastly," Xenophilius Lovegood made a wand movement around Hermione and the man's arms that weaved a red line tight around their vow. "Do you swear that you will be a shadow. Unknown to your loved ones. Unknown to the world? To protect the world from the darkness that will come? And to protect yourself from harm?"

Hermione looked the man in the eyes and nodded. "I will."

Just as Hermione spoke those last words, the red line tightened more around their arms until it disappeared in their skin. Hermione noticed that the man who made the vow with her had the line etched into his skin like a scar. She looked at her skin and compared to his, hers was a soft white line.

The man unmasked himself and standing before her was Blaise Zabini. He had disappeared from the war before Voldemort attacked Hogwarts and was nowhere to be seen.

"Welcome sister," Blaise smiled at her, "We must make haste."

Hermione nodded before looking over at her friends once more. They didn't seem to notice she wasn't with them, but that only made it safer for them. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked at Luna. Like Hermione's, Luna had a scar on her arm. "One day you'll come back into their lives, but for now, we have a mission. We must go."

Hermione sighed and nodded. Xenophilius flicked his wand and Hermione felt a warm sensation around her and knew that the world around them won't see them as they leave. She took one last glance at the Weasleys and Harry before she felt herself pulled into apparating.

**AUTHOR'S****NOTE:** Here are some additional notes for the story. Every end note will have additional information about anything in the story. I am doing this so no one gets confused.

**Assassini Dell'ombra** \- Translation Shadow Killers. A group of people that have sworn to the cause of a brotherhood to protect the Wizarding World from Dark Wizards and other threats without the knowledge of the public.

**Known members so far**  
Blaise Zabini  
Xenophilius Lovegood  
Luna Lovegood  
Hermione Granger (new assassin)


	2. Enter the Pariah

**CHAPTER ONE: Enter the Pariah**

_Six years later_

It has been six years since Harry Potter defeated Voldemort in the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Wizarding World has changed since then, but there still was a bit of prejudice going around, especially with reformed Death Eaters. Draco Malfoy had the worst of the backlash after he and his mother were not found guilty of their crimes with the Dark Lord, but even with becoming the Pariah of the Wizarding World, he stood tall and made a life for himself. Although his mother wanted him to marry, Draco wasn't prepared for that, so he took a career that was risky to have a family.

He became an Auror. Not just an Auror, he was one of the few Aurors who trained with the Department of Mysteries. A sleeper agent for the Aurors. When Harry Potter became the Head Auror, he knew that the one thing that could make Draco more accepting to the world was to become the one that protected them from the Dark Arts. However, it hasn't been easy for the former enemies. Harry faced as much backlash for hiring Draco as Draco faced backlash just for everything he did.

Today though, exactly six years since the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco was ordered into the Ministry by his boss and former rival. An important mission only perfect for him and his group of Aurors.

The sleeper agents known as the Hidden Six were the only ones who truly accepted Draco Malfoy, because a lot of them were reformed Death Eaters. The few who weren't accepted him, because he does his job better than anyone else and has proven just like the others that he was a changed man.

Even if the Wizarding World didn't fully accept him, Draco was okay knowing that his partners accepted him as he is.

"Malfoy!" someone called out to him. Draco looked up to see Cho Chang running towards him. Cho was one of the Hidden Six to Harry's surprise, but she did her job well. She was just underneath Draco in talent and captures. "Harry called you in too, huh? Do you know if anyone else was called?" she asked as they entered the elevator.

Draco shook his head, "Theo said that he was on a separate mission with the Department of Mysteries, as for the others, I haven't heard them say anything if they were called in," he responded.

"It must be something serious if he called the two of us in," Cho sighed, "And here I was hoping that I'd have at least a week of free time before being called in."

"Plans with Wood?" Draco smirked.

Cho laughed, "Oliver has been busy with his practices that we haven't much time together since the last time you saw us. I miss him and he misses me, but I know that Quidditch season is nearly ending, so we'll hopefully have time then. However, knowing Harry, whatever this job is will take up my time," she frowned.

"Let's hope it isn't anything serious then, because I know how needy your fiance can be," he teased her just as the elevator came to a stop at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

The pair walked out of the elevator and towards the Head Auror's office. Draco noticed that the office had been busier than usual. Notes flying everywhere to be sent, assistants running up and down the aisles while Aurors were just as busy. This was strange, because nothing like this happened since he finished the academy. There weren't any national or international threats that he knew of. So the fact that the office has been buzzing with busyness made Draco wonder.

Cho knocked on the door of Harry's office. When the two heard him call them in, Draco opened the door. Harry was standing behind his desk while the Minister of Magic and Arthur Weasley were standing in front of it.

"Ah, Draco, Cho, thank you so much for coming in so suddenly," Arthur Weasley said.

Arthur Weasley was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He and Harry were the ones who suggested that any Death Eaters who wanted reform to work in the department, so Draco had formed a sort of soft spot to the old man.

"We were wondering why you needed us so suddenly?" Cho asked as they stood beside the two elder men.

Behind Harry's desk was a large wall that consisted of a map that located every auror, whether active or sleeper, was at all times. However, Draco noticed something off. Something that hasn't happened before.

"Why is Theo's picture yellow?" Draco asked.

Harry turned to everyone and frowned. "As the two of you know, Nott was on a mission with the Department of Mysteries to uncover just how we keep finding dead Death Eaters just as we reach the location we pinpointed them to. This mission was very high profile and high discretion so only a selected few knew about it," he explained, "The selected few are myself, Kingsley, Arthur, the Department of Mysteries, and the Hidden Six. However, just this morning, a high alert note was sent to my office just as I entered from Fowley in the Department of Mysteries saying that Nott's location had been compromised."

"How long has he been missing?" Draco said quickly understanding now what yellow meant.

"Six hours," Harry frowned, "I've activated some of the Aurors in Romania that were stationed in the Dragon Reservation to scope out the building that Theo made base, but when they arrived, all the found was this," Harry said as he showed a pure white feather.

"They've moved again," Cho frowned, "The last known location for them was in Paris. How did they move so quickly?" she asked.

"That's the question all of us want answered, Ms. Chang," Kingsley replied, "Although we don't know who they are, we are aware of movements they make."

"Do they even have a name for themselves?" Draco asked.

"Not that we or the public know of," Arthur answered, "All we know is that they leave death behind them and disappear not long after they leave a white feather."

"Whoever they are, they are our main suspects for Nott's disappearance," Harry said with frustration, "This is why I've called the two of you here," he looked at Cho and Draco. "Theo's location has been compromised and the ones who I fully trust to figure out what happened to him is the few that know him very well."

Draco and Cho nodded. "When do we leave?" Cho asked.

Harry shook his head, "Cho, you are going to head to Paris. The location this group has been the longest is in Paris. We have some strong leads where their base of operation was in Paris, so I need you there to investigate. There might be clues there as to what they are up to."

Cho nodded.

"Malfoy, I need you in Romania. Theo is your friend and you two have worked together longest among the Hidden Six. If there is anyone among the few of you that can figure out where he's gone, it's you," Harry explained.

Draco nodded, "I am to believe that the Aurors are aware that I will be heading there?"

Harry nodded, "Ron is heading the investigation there and has been informed. The two of you play nice now. This is a high priority case since it is one of our own. The Death Eaters on the run will be handled by the Aurors here."

"All your gear is waiting for you in your office," Arthur explained, "Everything and anything you need has been provided for you."

"The Ministers of Paris and Romania have been informed of your investigations, so you will not have any problems from them," Kingsley explained. "Like Harry said, this is high priority and must be handled as such. Although it is high priority, it also needs to be full discretion. We do not need the public knowing that one of our own has been missing tracking the few that leave the ones were searching for dead before we arrive."

The two nodded. "We'll do our best, sir," Cho said.

"You're dismissed, Cho. Malfoy, stay a bit. I need to debrief you more on your mission," Harry said.

Cho nodded before she, the minister, and Arthur left the room. Harry plopped down on his chair and sighed roughly. He ran his hand through his already messed up hair.

"I didn't want to speak to the rest about this, because I didn't want to believe what one of the aurors in Romania told me," Harry started.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked as he sat down.

"Hermione."

When Draco heard Granger's name, he was shocked. It had been years since Potter spoke about the missing piece of the Golden Trio.

"What does Granger have to do with Theo's disappearance?" Draco asked.

"Nothing really. Only that Aurors believed that Theo was last seen following a woman who fits Hermione's description."

"There are a lot of women who fit her descriptions, Potter. So it could've been anyone."

Harry shook his head, "That isn't the only reason why I thought about Hermione. Ryder, the Auror in Romania with Ron, said the woman was wearing a gold necklace with a snitch charm, a book charm, and a cake charm."

"And that's supposed to mean?"

Harry sighed with frustration before pulling up his sleeve to show him the bracelet he wore. On that bracelet was a snitch, a book, and a cake. "Hermione made us these charms when we were traveling to destroy the horcruxes. Each charm is special to one of us. It helps us know when the other needs our help or when the other is in danger."

"Granger has been missing for six years and you two didn't think to use those charms to find where she went?" Draco asked curiously.

"Trust me, we tried," Harry frowned, "But when she disappeared six years ago, her charm stopped working. We knew that our charms worked, but hers was cold compared to ours being warm."

"Did you try contacting a specialist in charms?" Draco asked, "Flitwick? Anyone?"

"We tried everything, but they had no clue what Hermione did with the charms, because they've never seen this level of charming in history."

"Of course Granger would figure out a new type of charm," Draco sighed, "So other than trying to find my teammate, I am to look for clues of her?"

Harry nodded. "I know it's a lot to ask, but it's the closest clue we have to where she's been all these years. Maybe it's a chance to find answers."

Draco rolled his eyes before standing up. "Fine, I'll do this, but only because it is in the same area as Theo's disappearance," he walked to the door before stopping, "Did you ever think that she wanted to disappear for a reason?" he asked without looking at Harry.

It was silent for a bit before Harry responded. "I just want to know if she's okay and to figure out why she left. If it isn't her or it was just the eye playing tricks on us, I will not ask for anyone to do anything about it anymore."

Draco gripped the door handle before leaving the room. He walked out of the Auror office and headed to the elevators. Although the Hidden Six worked under the Magical Law Enforcement, their offices were near the Department of Mysteries, because of the covert missions they did. All the files had to be filed within the Department of Mysteries so it was easier to have their offices there.

When he got to the office, he opened the door and saw Cho already collecting her items for her trip. The other three of the Hidden Six were at their desks working away.

"I heard you two have important missions," Justin Finch-Fletchley said at his desk as he put his quill down.

"We were told to not ask questions about their missions, Justin," Tracey Davis said not looking up from her writing, "I am sure that Potter has his reasons, so don't try and ask."

"Don't be such a spoilsport, Trace," Marcus laughed, "It's been pretty quiet here lately apart from Theo's mission, it's interesting that both Draco and Cho have missions coming up."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Like Tracey said you two," he walked towards the field inventory room, "Classified. Besides, we all can't be laying around while everyone does our jobs."

The other three laughed. Just as Draco collected everything he needed, a note flew into the office. Everyone looked up at the note as it took the form of a howler.

"_To the remaining Hidden Six members,  
you are to head to the Auror Department  
to be debrief on your next missions. Head  
Auror Potter requests that you all come  
gear ready."_

The note burst into flames.

"Always with the theatrics," Marcus laughed as he along with the other two stood up and went towards the field inventory room as well.

Once everyone had their gear, they turned towards Draco. Being the head in command, the rest of the Hidden Six looked to him for words of assurance, even though he was shit at it.

He sighed and looked at them. "Whatever missions we all have, remember to safe and be alert. Don't go trusting anyone and don't go into things without planning first," he looked closely at Marcus who just shrugged. "Chang and I will be out of the country, so that means Tracey, you are in command till me or Theo return. Remember to always send in your reports on time and for fuck's sake, don't forget that everything we do is covert. Quiet in and quiet out."

"Yes sir," everyone called out.

Draco hated when they responded to him like that, but it was protocol. He nodded, "Good luck to all of you. Be safe."

Everyone filed out and into the elevators. Once the other three disappeared towards the Auror Department, Draco and Cho were alone in the elevator. Draco could sense Cho's nervousness. The mission they gave her was a risky one, because it was dealing with people that were always so close but yet so far. They weren't just a group of people, they were a dangerous lot.

"I'm guessing you'll have someone or a few people with you in Paris?" Draco asked as they got to the lobby floor of the Ministry.

Cho nodded as they walked out of the elevator towards the floo. "Harry said that a few aurors will be with me since we need to cover a lot of ground in the city," she explained as they stopped in front of one of the fireplaces. "Be safe, Draco. Whatever or whoever took Theo probably means business. If it is the same people that I have to deal with in Paris, you need to be extra cautious."

Draco nodded, "I'll be fine, Cho. Besides, I am the best at my job. You be safe. Wood is expecting to marry you in a few months, so you need to come back."

Cho nodded with a small smile. "I'll see you when I get back, sir. Remember Constant Vigilance," she said before disappearing into the green flames.

Draco hated those words with a passion. Potter spouted those words constantly, but he knew that it worked all the time with the aurors. It was said by one of the best Aurors in the business. Although Draco did not like Mad-Eye after the stunt in fourth year, he always knew how much of a brilliant Auror he was. If he had survived, he would've been the head of the Magical Law Enforcement rather than Arthur Weasley. Draco shook at the idea of Mad-Eye being in charge. Weasley had it handled like a pro which is why Draco had respect for the elder ginger.

He sighed before going into the green flames. He ended up in his apartment and walked towards his room. He came out of the office with not one, but two, missions. One mission that needs to be done with Theo coming back with him and the other mission just a mystery.

_Granger_, Draco thought as he flicked his wand to pack his bags for his trip.

Six years has been a long time since the brunette disappeared without a trace. For nearly three years, the Golden Duo looked and looked along with their family and friends, but they never found a thing. Even with the help of the Auror department, hell the entire Wizarding World, no one knew where Hermione Granger disappeared to. Six years have passed and every year on the day of the Battle of Hogwarts, people mourned those who were lost, but also mourned a war heroine.

Draco heard a tap on his window. He looked up to see one of the ministry owls. He opened it up and handed the owl some treats before taking out the envelope from its leg. It was his Portkey.

"Thanks, now off you go," he said just as the owl finished its treats.

He heard the fireplace go off and already knew who it was. "Mother," Draco greeted turning to his mother who was accompanied by his Great-Aunt and cousin.

"DRACO!" Teddy screamed before running towards him. He laughed and knelt down to the younger boy.

"I like the look, Teddy," Draco smirked. Teddy had platinum hair and silver eyes. If it wasn't for his round features, Teddy would've definitely passed as a Malfoy.

"Are you going somewhere, dear?" Narcissa asked noticing the bags that were currently floating into the sitting room.

Draco stood up and walked towards the two elder women and kissed them both on their cheeks. "Yes," he smiled at them, "Important mission. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone," he said.

"Harry works you too hard," Andromeda laughed, "But since it is important, we shouldn't keep you."

Narcissa looked at her son and nodded. "I want you back, do you hear me?" Draco nodded, "I want you to owl me as soon as you come back from your mission," she leaned up and kissed her son on the cheek, "Be safe, my dragon."

Teddy pouted, "You're leaving again, Draco?"

Draco chuckled and knelt down once more to the boy. "Sorry mate," he smiled at the boy, "I know I promised to teach you to fly your broom, but it'll have to be a little later. Okay?"

The younger boy frowned and nodded. "Come back okay?"

"You know I will," Draco winked.

Narcissa and Andromeda led Teddy towards the fireplace once again. Draco looked at his mother who had those worried eyes. He knew his job always made her worry, but it benefited her as much as it did him. To the Wizarding World, Draco was the one who did the wrong things more than his mother. He wanted to keep it that way.

He was fine being the Pariah anyways.

It made his job easier.

Draco grabbed his bags and took the portkey out of the envelope. With a pop, he disappeared from his apartment.

X-x-x-x-x-x

_Somewhere in Romania, 2004_

Theo groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. His whole body felt like it was one fire. When he finally came to properly, he looked at his surroundings. He was in a cage or a cell of sorts. He couldn't find his wand anywhere and he wasn't tied up, but his body didn't feel like moving. The last thing he remembered was seeing a shadow hovering over the body of the Death Eater he was following before blackness took over him.

"You're finally awake," a soft voice said in the shadows.

Theo blinked quickly before looking where the source of the voice came. He watched a figure appear out of thin air on the other side of the cell.

"Granger?"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Here's the first chapter! Thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed this story. Please remember to leave a review, because I would love to know what you think of the story so far. Also, if you have any questions as the story progress, please leave it in a review and I'll answer it at the end of the next chapter.

**THE HIDDEN SIX MEMBERS**

\- Draco Malfoy (1st in Command, Best Sleeper Agent)

\- Theo Nott (2nd in Command)

\- Cho Chang (2nd Best Sleeper Agent)

\- Marcus Flint

\- Tracey Davis

\- Justin Finch-Fletchley


	3. Enter the Assassins

**CHAPTER TWO: Enter the Assassins**

"I thought you were dead," Theo looked at the former Gryffindor on the other side of the cell, "Everyone thinks you are."

He noticed that something in her eyes shifted before they turned back to the hard gaze that he woke up. This was Hermione Granger, but there was something different about her. Something that he couldn't figure out.

"I may as well be dead," Hermione spoke, "But that's not why we're here are we? What exactly are you doing here, Nott?"

Theo looked at her confused until he realized what she meant. "You're part of the group that we've been tracking?"

Hermione didn't say anything but another shadow came into view behind her. Theo watched as a person materialized from the shadow. His eyes wide when he saw who it was.

"Blaise?" Theo asked.

"Hello Theo," Blaise smirked, "I didn't think you of all people would work at the Ministry."

Theo clenched his jaw and tried to stand, but couldn't. "Yes I work for the Ministry as does a lot of reformed Death Eaters or children of Death Eaters. It is our way to atone for our sins or our parents' sins."

"Really? That's very interesting," Blaise walked towards a chair and sat on it, "Has the Wizarding World forgiven those who have "atoned" as you say?" he asked.

"A few have yes," Theo replied, "They've forgiven a lot of us for what we've done, because of what we do now for the Wizarding World. You may not have seen it since you've been doing who knows what."

"What do you think we do exactly, Nott?" Hermione asked from where she was standing, "The Aurors or the Ministry should be grateful for what we've done to those who do not atone like you have."

"You're still killing people," Theo growled, "They may be horrible and miserable people, but killing them without reason is not helping the cause."

Blaise laughed, "Funny you say that, Theodore, but you realize that you're talking about Death Eaters, the ones who did the killing without reason before we even did. Besides, we are not killing them without reason, we are exterminating the ones that mean to destroy the advancement of the Wizarding World."

Theo scoffed, "This isn't any of you, especially you Granger. You wouldn't have killed any person for no reason years back. What changed?"

Hermione didn't answer. Theo saw a door open to the left of him and watched as a man walked into the area. Standing before him was Xenophilius Lovegood. Only he didn't look like the man everyone knew him as. He was more sane in just the way he dressed. He was dressed in the deep blue and bronze of the Ravenclaw colors.

"Don't patronize him, Blaise," Xenophilius spoke, "He takes his job very proudly. I am sure that you'd like a proper explanation, Mr. Nott," Theo watched as he flicked his hand and the cage opened, "Don't try any funny business. Your wand has been taken away from you and these walls suppress any sort of wandless magic."

Theo watched as Granger and Blaise walked behind Lovegood. He groaned as he attempted to get up. Once he was able to stand, he slowly followed the three. Theo pressed the charm on his bracelet and prayed that someone, anyone, figured it out.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"We've searched every nook and cranny in the hotel room, but no luck for our eyes," Ron explained to Draco as they got to the front desk of the hotel Theo was staying at. "I'm sure that you will find more with whatever equipment you lot have in your hold."

Draco nodded. "Was there any sign of a struggle? Any blood? Or anything like that?" he asked as Ron grabbed the key from the concierge.

Ron shook his head. "Not that we noticed. Everything looked clean. Too clean in my opinion. I know Nott is an organized bastard like yourself, but this was too clean. We thought at first that he just up and left, but the only known time he left the hotel was a couple of hours before his disappearance to get something to eat at the restaurant across the street."

The two of them walked towards the elevator and Ron pressed the button for the floor Theo was staying on. Once they reached the floor, Ron walked down the hallway until they reached the sixth door to the left. Ron opened the door and gestured for Draco to go in.

Draco walked into the room and looked around. "You are right, Weasley," Draco flicked his wand at his bag and a silver snitch came flying out, "This room is too clean even for Theo's organization," he said as the snitch started moving around the room.

Ron looked at it flying around with curiosity. "New invention?" he asked as the snitch zoomed all over the hotel room.

Draco smirked, "They're retired snitches since the speed is no longer there, so the Department of Mysteries wanted to use them as something else. Tracey Davis was the one who actually thought of the idea of using it for investigations."

"What does it do?" Ron asked still with his eyes locked on the snitch.

"It's taking notes on what is out of place in the room. Things that we can't see with our eyes," Draco took out a notebook and opened it to show Ron a drawn image of the room with a few notes, "Everything it is looking at are all in this one notebook. Once it feels like it has done its job, it'll come back to me."

"Like those drone things that muggles use, eh?" Ron said as the snitch came back towards them and landed in Draco's waiting hand.

Draco nodded, "Something like that. Tracey had to go undercover into muggle London, so she got the idea from those things. It is a fascinating charm. Thanks to the help of the Unspeakables and some talented charm casters, she was able to make these."

Ron nodded in amazement. "Blimey, the things you lot get to do because you work directly with the Unspeakables. Here I thought our jobs as regular Aurors was amazing."

Draco laughed before looking at the sketches the snitch sent to the notebook. He noticed something underneath the bed. He walked towards the bed and bent down. He pulled a glove on and looked under the bed to pull out a piece of parchment.

Ron walked over and looked down at what was written on the note.

_The light has been lit.  
The Shadows have been found.  
Must protect mankind._

"What do you suppose it means?" Ron asked before he gasped as the parchment burst into blue flames.

Draco released it as it disappeared into the air. "It means something is about to happen and we have to find Theo as soon as possible," he explained.

That's when Draco felt it. He looked at the bracelet he had and it was glowing red. On the band, there was writing.

_Injured. Prisoner. Granger alive._

"What is it?" Ron asked as he leaned closer to Draco. Draco's jaw clenched as he showed Ron what was said on his bracelet.

"We have to contact Potter _now_," Draco said. "Weasley, do you hear me?"

Ron was frozen in front of Draco after seeing what was said on the bracelet. Draco sighed roughly before putting his hands on Ron's arms and shaking him slightly. "I know it is a shock, but you have to contact Potter immediately. Theo thinks he's in danger that's why my bracelet was glowing red."

Ron shook out of his shock before nodding. "Expecto Patronum," Ron casted and his patronus popped up, "Warning sent by Nott. Backup requested immediately. Hermione is alive," he said and his patronus disappeared. He looked up to see Draco standing up and looking through whatever notes the snitch had caught.

"The snitch tracked footprints," Draco said as he flicked his wand and footprints appeared on the floor of the hotel room. "Three sets of footprints. One is definitely Theo's, the other two is what concerns me."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"One is female's, so if what Theo says about Granger we'll assume that is hers. However, the third set of footprints are male."

"Okay, but what's there to be concerned about?"

"The footprints match those of Blaise Zabini who has been missing since the end of sixth year," Draco replied.

"What do you think is the connection of Zabini and Hermione? Do you suppose they work for whatever people are killing the rogue Death Eaters?"

Draco paced up and down the room as he looked through the notes. There was no sign of struggle, but there was a sign of magic residue leftover that the snitch found. "At this time, we aren't for certain what connection the two have with each other. For all we know, they're both in danger just as much as Theo."

Ron nodded just as Harry's stag patronus appeared. "_Taking a portkey out immediately. Arthur and the minister request constant updates. Do not let anyone else into the room,"_ Harry's voice spoke out of the patronus.

"I knew he was going to say that. Danielson and McBright need to be informed about this situation except for the Hermione part. We just need to be full on Auror duty in this room just in case someone comes back," Ron said as he pushed his hand through his hair.

"Are you going to head to the Romanian Ministry?" Draco asked looking up at Ron.

Ron nodded, "I need to inform the minister that we're going to be here for an extended period. I will have to inform him about the situation as well. Do you suppose you can give me a copy of those notes?"

Draco nodded before flicking his wand. Two long parchments appeared in front of Ron who took hold of it. "I'll stay here and look for anything that could help more."

"I'll be back once I have everything settled at the ministry. If you need a place to sit and look through your notes," Ron threw Draco another key that he caught, "I have a room set up just a few doors down."

"Yeah that'll do," Draco said as he continued to look at his notes. "We'll figure this all out and maybe just maybe we'll get a hold of whoever has been messing with us."

"The faster we get rid of them, the easier our jobs would be. I mean a few of us are grateful that they're getting rid of the Rogues, but what they're doing could have dire consequences," Ron said.

"Hopefully we can keep it confidential and pray that word doesn't get out about one of ours being taken by whoever it is we're tracking," Draco said.

"Nott is one of the best of us as are you, Malfoy. People may still see you as an arsehole Death Eater, but you've proven to a lot of us, myself included, that you will do anything to make things right. We'll find him and we'll figure things out."

Draco nodded.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Harry might beat me here, but just let me know if you have any updates when I get back," Ron said before disappearing through the door.

Draco looked at his bracelet and contemplated on responding to Theo, but he didn't know how much danger he was in, so he opted against it. He sighed roughly as he closed his notebook and walked out of the room. He was going to look through the notes and pray that he finds something more than just the residue or the footprints. Hopefully it could help with Theo's location.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Theo felt like he was walking for ages through a brightly lit hallway. Even if he was in pain, he noticed a few things. Granger and Blaise were walking behind Lovegood like they were guarding him. They were also using similar robes to Lovegood only their robes were in their house colors. Their robes didn't look like typical robes. The robes looked like they could move around them swiftly.

He groaned as he held the side of his stomach just as they reached two huge doors. Lovegood flicked his hand and the doors opened. Theo's eyes widened as he was greeted to the sight of a huge dining hall almost similar to Hogwarts. The only difference was there weren't any students, just a few other people. However, one face caught his eye.

"Tracey?" Theo called out.

Tracey Davis looked up from whatever she was working on and smiled. She didn't say anything before turning back to whatever she was doing.

"Where are we?" Theo asked as he continued following them to a table that stood beside a giant window. Lovegood, Granger, and Blaise all sat down and turned to him. Theo looked at them curious before he felt his body go hot and groaned as whatever was in pain in his body started healing.

He turned to see Luna Lovegood standing next to him and moving her wand around him. "Hello Theodore," she said in her sing-song voice. "I am glad you woke up. I was starting to think Blaise put you in pain on purpose."

Theo heard Blaise chuckle. "Don't worry, my love, I made sure not to hurt him too badly."

Luna rolled her eyes as she moved away from Theo and walked to sit next to her father. "Welcome to our home, Theodore. You probably have a bunch of questions. We'll answer them to an extent."

Theo furrowed his brows as his eyes flicked everywhere. Familiar faces were around him, but only a few he knew of their names. "Who the hell are you people? I mean I know who you are, but what in the bloody hell is going on here?" he asked looking up at the four.

"Do you not know who we really are, Mr. Nott?" Xenophilius asked, "I am sure you know who we are or at least what we do. You have been trailing us for quite some time."

"You're the reason why many rogues have shown up dead every time we get close. The thorn on the Auror department's side."

"We are not a thorn on anyone's side, Nott," Hermione spoke, "If anything, what we do is for the better of the Wizarding World. We do the thing the aurors are too frightened to do."

Theo looked at Granger like she was crazy. "That's rich coming from the one person who I know wouldn't do something like that. Do you really believe that what you're doing will come without consequences?"

"There have not been any consequences or future consequences with what we do, Theo," Blaise said calmly, "We are doing the right thing."

"Right," Theo laughed shaking his head, "I am doing the right thing. I did the right thing after the war. Instead of flaunting and galavanting around killing whatever or whoever the rogue Death Eater is, I am doing my duty by helping the Wizarding World."

"Really?" Xenophilius looked at Theo curiously, "Tracey, darling, won't you come up and say what I know you want to say."

Theo turned to his ally or supposedly would be his ally. Theo has known Tracey for years and has worked with her just as long. Had she been lying to everyone about who she really was?

"What Theo says is somewhat true," Theo couldn't believe his ears, "However, he doesn't mention that he works with Unspeakables and other sketchy individuals in the Department of Mysteries."

"_You_ work with them too," Theo argued, "You have been part of the Hidden Six just as long as Draco and I have been. Hell, you were the one who requested to work with us."

"I merely requested to work with the Hidden Six to dive into the deeper and more awful secrets of the Ministry."

Theo couldn't believe this. Not one bit. She was supposed to be his friend and here she was standing in front of him as if she didn't care for him or any of their colleagues at all. "So that's it then? You would sell people who have nearly died saving you to people who think they're the good people."

Theo fell to his knees in pain as he glared up at the four sitting at the table. Blaise had his wand up and scoffed at Theo. It wasn't until Luna put her hand on his arm that Blaise released whatever spell he casted on Theo.

"We are the good people, Theo," Tracey looked down at him, "What we do has improved the Wizarding World more than any of the aurors or ministry could ever do. This brotherhood helps the Wizarding World evolve and improve."

"Good people don't kill no matter the cause," Theo growled, "Potter taught me that or did you think that because Potter was now the head of the Auror Department that his way would change, hm Granger?"

Hermione clenched her jaw, "Harry has nothing to do with what we do."

"Oh he definitely has everything to do with what you do," Theo rubbed his bracelet once more without any of them noticing since he was still recovering from whatever pain Blaise sent his way. "Potter will always be Saint Potter. No matter the career. Yes we are aware that the Death Eaters we catch will get the kiss no matter what, but he makes sure that they get proper trials for their wrongdoings. Potter would never turn a blind eye to killing, because he knows it's wrong."

"You speak so highly of Harry, Mr. Nott. Why is that?"

"The bloody hell kind of bullshit question is that?" Theo growled, "Potter is my boss. If it wasn't for him and his bloody goodness, I wouldn't have gotten a second chance. I made myself better than what my father tried to make me be during the war by working underneath Potter even though I despised him. Hell even Weasley is tolerable nowadays. The reason why I will constantly speak highly about Saint fucking Potter is because I would've been one of your victims instead of making a difference."

Xenophilius Lovegood laughed as the other three rolled their eyes. Blaise and Granger unimpressed by what Theo said and Luna just watching the man carefully. "So you think what we do is wrong, Mr. Nott?"

"Fucking absolutely."

"May I request a favor from you?" Lovegood said walking up to Theo.

Again Theo felt a rush of heat around his body and knew already that Luna was healing him once again. Once he stood up, Xenophilius stood in front of him.

"I am sure Mr. Malfoy will be close to finding this spot with how thorough he is in investigating, but I request a favor from you that I am sure you won't refuse."

"And if I do?" Theo asked.

"I _know_ you won't refuse," Lovegood said with a smirk, "This challenge is simple. Merely let the world know who we are. Let them know who has been doing the bidding of the aurors and we'll see just how indifferent they are about what we do. You say we are wrong in what we do, but we know we aren't."

Theo growled just as Xenophilius presented Theo's wand to him. He looked at his wand just as Xenophilius flicked his wand. A long green string wrapped around the wand before disappearing into the wood. "What the bloody hell did you do to my wand?" Theo asked angrily.

"Do I have your word that you will let the world know who we are?" Xenophilius asked, "I need a firm answer, Mr. Nott since your father has been in hiding, it'll only be a matter of time before we catch him."

Theo froze. Not because they knew of his father's hiding, but because his father wasn't the only one hiding. Theo didn't want his mother to follow his father, but his mother loved that idiot man too much. "Why do you want me to tell the world? Why can't you do it yourself?"

"Because it wouldn't be fun if we did it," Xenophilius laughed, "Besides it's funnier when someone who's supposed to protect the Wizarding World is the one to inform the world that they aren't the ones keeping everyone safe."

"Fine, I'll do it, but how will you know I did it?" Theo asked.

"We have eyes and ears all over the Wizarding World and not just in London, Mr. Nott. We will know."

"What do you want to be called?"

Xenophilius snapped his fingers and Hermione levitated a rolled up parchment to him. He took the parchment and handed it to Theo who opened it. Theo furrowed his brows as he read what was in the parchment.

"Assassini Dell'ombra? Shadow Killers. That's what you are called?"

"Yes, we are the assassin brotherhood that protects the Wizarding World."

"And you want me to let them know?"

Xenophilius nodded. "Once this favor is done, we may be lenient to killing your father."

"You're pushing it, Lovegood," Blaise growled behind them.

"Don't be rude, Blaise," Xenophilius smirked, "Not everyone is like you. Theo here has a good head and probably wouldn't even think of killing his own father."

Theo clenched the parchment in his hand in anger.

"You will be found in three days, Mr. Nott. Normally the lovely Miss Granger would alter your memory, but since we want to be out in the open, I will not ask her to do it. Remember, you must let the world know and we'll let them decide."

Xenophilius disapparated in front of him with a pop. Theo watched as everyone started disappearing one by one until the only one left was Hermione Granger.

"You've changed, Granger," Theo said looking up at the once Gryffindor Princess.

"War changes you, Nott," Hermione said before flicking her wand.

The last thing Theo saw before his vision turned black was Granger disappearing with a pop.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Unfortunately I do not have a set updating schedule for my fics due to life being so hectic, but when things settle down, I'll be sure to post a schedule. The schedule will be posted on my tumblr ( ) once I have things figured out for it. Also I know it's going on at a slow pace, but the build up will hopefully be worth it for you. Don't forget to leave a review, I enjoy your reviews! Also if you like any questions answered, always leave it on your reviews and I will answer them on my Author Note after the next chapter!


	4. Shall not tell lies or secrets

**CHAPTER THREE:** Shall not tell lies or secrets

_Somewhere in the mountains_

Hermione arrived at her destination with a pop. Everyone was waiting for her. Blaise and Luna were busy with their heads touching and it made her smile. She was grateful that Blaise took a chance on Luna, but it wasn't hard or so he said. Hermione remembered that Blaise had an interest in Luna since their fifth year. It was only when he became an assassin under her father when he made his move.

"Took you awhile to come back, Hermione," Blaise smirked, "Did he try to guilt trip you again?"

She rolled her eyes as she walked towards one of the chairs and sat down. "I knew the moment that he noticed me that he would try something like that. It happened with the others we've met when Xenophilius decided I should be moving more."

"But the others you didn't kill," Luna looked up at her friend, "Those others happened to be our friends, your friends specifically. The look on Seamus' eyes when he saw you walking into his pub was worth a picture."

"Yes well, I didn't want to do anything like that," Hermione sighed, "Besides, we still have jobs to do. Have we tracked down Dolohov?"

Blaise and Luna's faces changed before Blaise flicked his wand onto an empty wall. A tree appeared on the wall. Some branches were burned with the names on it. Those were the Death Eaters they got rid of.

"His movements have been more secretive since the last time we tracked him," Luna answered, "Scouts have said they've seen him, but every scout who has sent reports were worlds away from each other. His movements are just as concerning as that of Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange."

Hermione nodded, "There are currently 16 Death Eaters we are very well aware of. However, with the current movement we're doing, the ranks might increase."

"You think what Theo said about consequences might come to fruition, don't you?" Blaise asked.

"We can't say he's wrong, Blaise," Hermione frowned, "What we're doing is for the greater good, but he is right about the few that may retaliate."

"That just means we have to do our jobs quicker," Xenophilius said as he entered the room.

"I'll keep an eye on Theo and the rest of the Hidden Six," Tracey explained, "If memory serves me right, that spell Blaise sent to Theo comes with surprises."

Blaise smirked, "The ministry and the aurors won't know what hit them once they find Theo."

Xenophilius smiled and nodded. "Now, let's see if we can do some hunting," he said as he flicked his wand towards the wall.

Everyone looked as a name started to glow. Hermione's eyebrow raised when she saw who it was. "Well isn't that interesting," she said as she flicked her wand to another empty wall to reveal all sorts of gear.

"His schedule and who is with are in this parchment," Xenophilius flicked his wand once more and parchment went flying towards the three who caught their own swiftly. "Let's make it clean this time. No more than the necessary bloodshed and of course if we can get any more information about the few Rogues we are having difficulty finding, a little bit of persuading."

The three nodded as they started to gear up. "Hermione, you're in charge for this one. He's going to be a difficult one to break, but I know you can see past to get the information out."

"That means no unnecessary tortures, Blaise," Hermione said and Blaise pouted. "You're no fun, Miss Granger. I deserve to torture him."

"Be that it may," Hermione shook her head, "We have a mission to do and anything unnecessary could have dire consequences. Absolutely _no_ unnecessary torturing."

Blaise harumped and nodded.

"Be safe, you three," Xenophilius said as he kissed Luna's forehead, "We'll be on a time crunch due to the Aurors more aware of our movements. Get the job done and back into the shadows."

The three agreed before they started disappearing into mist.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Somewhere in Romania_

Theo was cursing every living being in whatever is on this world as he apparated to the alley near the hotel he was in. He groaned at his body, whatever spell that Blaise sent his way made him feel like absolute shite. He walked into the hotel and there were gasps around him.

"Nott?" he heard a familiar voice. Theo looked up and saw Weasley.

"Fucking hell," Theo said before blacking out.

Ron ran and caught him before Theo fell to the floor. "McBright, call Malfoy now!" he said as he flicked his wand to levitate Theo. The people around them were whispering. The hotel staff seem to be on autopilot trying to remove people from the situation.

"Ve 'ave a small clinic in ze hotel," the manager explained, "'e doesn't look injured but we must move 'im to zere to stop panic."

Ron nodded as he followed the manager towards the area where the clinic was. When he placed Theo on a bed, Draco came dashing into the clinic. "How is he? Anything bad?" Draco asked, looking at his friend.

Ron shook his head, "None that we see physically," he watched as a mediwitch started running tests on Theo. "Malfoy, I am curious about one thing."

"What is that?" Draco asked not moving his eyes away from Theo.

"That bracelet that you have, do all the members of the Hidden Six have it?"

Draco shook his head. "Theo, Cho, and myself have this specific bracelet to contact each other. We take on the more extreme cases in our group, so Potter had this made for us. Why?"

"I was thinking that they must've known where Nott was if they were able to take him undetected. It shouldn't be a coincidence that he was taken."

"You think someone in the Ministry might be working with whoever took Theo?"

Ron shrugged, "It's a theory. It might be something completely unnecessary, but it just made me think."

"I did have that thought in mind when Potter brought us in about Theo's disappearance," Draco frowned, "But his mission was confidential, only Potter, the Minister, and your father were the ones aware of what his mission entailed."

"It's just not normal for those who have been murdering rogue Death Eaters to take hostages," Ron rubbed his forehead, "the last time this ever happened was when Seamus was found in his pub rambling something. Harry knew he knew something, but something was preventing him from saying it."

"You think the same thing has been done to Theo?" Draco asked.

Ron nodded, "It is possible. Whoever we are dealing with knows what they're doing and if they know some sort of unknown magic that will prevent people from talking about their location or who they are, they're more dangerous than we expected."

Draco pondered Ron's words and agreed with him. This is something that the Ministry does not know how to handle. Whoever took Theo meant business, especially if they were confident enough to steal an auror without anyone noticing.

The mediwitch finished her scans on Theo before turning to Ron and Draco. "Nozin' out of ze ordinary in 'is scans, but 'e must rest. 'is body 'as taken quite a beatin'."

"Anything broken internally?" Draco asked.

The mediwitch shook her head, "Zere 'as been some sort of spell zat 'it 'im, but ozer zan zat I can't find vat is vrong vith 'im."

Draco nodded, "Thank you."

The mediwitch smiled at Draco. "'e will 'eal in no zime. I suggest a good night's rest 'ere in ze clinic. I assume you lot vill remain in ze hotel till 'e wakes?"

Ron and Draco nodded.

"Very vell, I vill be comin' round to see if 'e wakes, but for now, let him rest. I vill call any of you if he does."

The mediwitch shooed the two aurors out of the clinic when they heard someone calling to them. The two looked up to see Harry coming in from the entrance of the hotel. "McBright informed me that Theo has appeared," Harry said.

"He's currently in the clinic. Mediwitch needs him to rest. She'll let us know when he wakes," Draco replied.

Harry nodded, "Let's head up to the room and talk. Arthur is already having a field day back home, because someone here already leaked that Theo had been missing."

The three men headed towards the elevators and went straight up to the room Ron had set up. When they entered the room, Harry flicked his wand and casted silencing charms all over the room. He turned to the men who were waiting for him to speak and sighed. "I am relieved that Theo is back safely, but how safely, do we know?"

"The mediwitch says nothing too bad just needs rest, but she did mention traces of a spell," Draco answered.

"Do you think it is the same spell that was thrown to Seamus?" Harry asked.

"We won't know till Nott wakes up," Ron replied, "Harry, whoever they are, they're getting too confident. If we don't figure out who they are, we might have a rebellion in our hands."

Harry sighed roughly, "Kingsley and Arthur are working on that end back home. However, there has been word that Dolohov is on the move again."

"Dolohov?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Harry clenched his jaw, "At the moment, Dolohov has been number one priority, but with the Lestranges still out as well, this is going to be more difficult."

"Have any of the captured Death Eaters spoken more?"

"No. None of them want to do anything with the rogues at the moment," Harry pulled out a parchment and handed it to Draco, "I've taken some notes from the last time we had to deal with the sort of charm that was placed on Seamus."

Draco took it and examined it. "So it's a form of oblivation?"

"That's the thing. We don't know what it is," Harry frowned, "We even had Flitwick try and see if he could pinpoint what sort of charm or spell it is, but even he had a hard time with it. He suggested that it could be a new spell."

"Spell creation is a difficult line of work," Draco explained, "It takes years to perfect a spell and numerous amounts of testing. Did Finnegan turn out alright after whatever was casted on him?"

Harry shook his head. "Seamus was good for maybe two weeks before we were called to St. Mungo's. The spell sort of backfired on him. It made his sense of balance disappear."

"Did it cure?"

"Yes, but not after months of physical therapy and numerous potions. Because of the amount of potions he took, Seamus has to use crutches to get around. It has been improving though after he finally stopped taking the potions. I check on him every other month to see how he's doing."

"Do you suppose something like that will happen to Nott?" Ron asked.

"I don't think so. If Malfoy is right about the spell needing months to perfect, it's been nearly two years since Seamus was in the middle of whoever we're coming up against."

"Hopefully he comes out alright. I need my second in command," Draco frowned.

"You should contact Astoria and tell her that Theo is alright," Harry said. "Once you've done that, we have another thing to talk about."

Draco nodded before disappearing to the bedroom of the hotel room. He quickly wrote a letter to Theo's fiance and sent it out before walking back to the sitting room where the two aurors sat.

"Now, tell me about Hermione," Harry said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Running. Running for his life. His breath coming out in puff as he doesn't stop moving. He hears them behind him. He hears the silent movement of their beings. He can't see them anywhere. He can't feel them anywhere, but he knows they are there. Rabastan Lestrange looked behind him as he ran and it was like that of his nightmares. Flying towards him were shadows. Shadows that weren't dark. No, these shadows were different colors. Blues, green, reds, and multiple different colors.

These were no ordinary shadows. These were shadows that other rogues who have gone into hiding warned him about. Rabastan didn't listen of course. He didn't believe Rodolphus when he warned his brother that these shadows were after them. He didn't believe that shadows could harm them.

They were Death Eaters for Salazar's sake. They _were_ the Shadows of the Night. The Darkness of the Wizarding World. People feared them.

It wasn't the other way around.

He was wrong.

Very wrong.

He screamed as he was hit with a spell from behind. He tried to move but the binding spell was quick. Rabastan watched with wide eyes as the shadows transformed into people. Rabastan recognized two of the three faces. He snarled at them.

"You're supposed to be dead," he growled looking at Blaise.

Blaise smirked at the bound man and knelt down, "My father is a foul for hiring you to try and off me."

"I watched you die."

"You watched someone die," Luna spoke, "But it wasn't Blaise. No, Blaise was with me."

"Rotting your pureblood with a lunatic's crazy daughter," Rabastan spat at Blaise, "And a mudblood as well," he said looking up at Hermione who seemed uninterested in him.

Blaise growled and was about to punch him, but Luna stopped him. He sighed roughly before standing up. "My blood now runs in her body, Lestrange," Blaise put his hand on Luna's stomach, "Luna will bear my heir while you and my father will rot."

Rabastan laughed maniacally. "You think we don't know about you and your little group, Blaise?" he smirked up at the young man who pushed Luna behind him. "We may not know your locations, but we know of who you are and what you do. You move quietly while we move loudly. Soon our plans will come into fruition and even your band of vigilantes won't have the power to stop us."

Hermione flicked her wand and Rabastan was floating in front of them. She looked him dead in the eye and flicked her wand once more. Rabastan screamed in agony. He felt like something was being ripped from his body. The pain immediately stopped and he was breathing harshly. When his focus came back, he noticed something white floating in front of him. He watched as the mudblood flicked her wand and the white mist moved into a jar in her other hand.

"What… what did you do to me?" Rabastan growled.

"Confirmation that you will be rid of this world, Lestrange," Hermione said in a monotone voice. "Rabastan Lestrange, you are guilty of the crimes of the Second Wizarding War and by the shadows of the Brotherhood, you have been sentenced to death."

"You will all pay. Every last one of you. The Wizarding World is no longer safe thanks to you!" Rabastan yelled just as Blaise casted the killing curse.

When Lestrange was immobile, Hermione flicked her wand and the binds were released. She made sure that his body did not drop. She laid him on the leaves. Luna laid his mask on his body and with her wand marked a green 'X' on it.

"Do you feel better now that you've killed the man that should've killed you?" Hermione asked Blaise.

"I should feel better, but I don't," Blaise frowned, "Not until I know that the man who gave the order is dead as well."

"Do you think he was right?" Luna looked at the two, "Do you think that the rogue Death Eaters are preparing to face us?"

Hermione shrugged, "Even if they were preparing, we will be ready. Let's not let Theo's words get to us. Time to head back to headquarters and confirm Lestrange's death."

Blaise nodded. He flicked his wand up into the air and a red light flared into the sky. "The aurors in the vicinity will be alerted to this. Any message you wanna leave, Hermione?"

"Yes," Hermione flicked her wand, "Just one," she said as she laid a piece of parchment on Rabastan's body.

Once that was done, the three left in silent pops just as the loud pops of aurors apparting sounded around them.

Xxxxxxxxx

Theo woke up in a soft bed, but somewhere he was unaware of. He started freaking out before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Draco staring at him. Theo relaxed into the bed when he knew it was really Draco.

"How long have I been asleep?" Theo asked.

"Three days," Draco responded, "The mediwitch had to give you a strong sleeping potion, because you were waking up screaming."

Theo frowned. He didn't remember any of his dreams. Let alone nightmares.

"Theo," Draco frowned, "You have to tell me what happened. How did you end up being imprisoned and what did you mean that Granger was alive?"

"Because she's not," Theo's eyes went wide. He meant to say she was, but his mouth spoke otherwise. "I am telling you right now, Draco. Hermione Granger is the brightest witch of her age," he spoke. Theo was getting annoyed.

"Yes I am aware that she is the brightest witch of our age, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"She and Blaise have no sort of connection to each other and have never met each other other than in Hogwarts," Theo spoke. _No that is not what I wanted to say_, he said in his mind.

"You're not making any sense Theo."

Theo growled before getting up from his bed. Even though his head was dizzy, Theo walked towards the mediwitch's desk to take out a parchment and a quill. He started writing.

_Hermione Granger is part of a group called the Shadow Killers._

He gave the note to Draco who furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you sure this is what you wanted to write, Theo?" Draco asked.

Theo snatched the paper from Draco and his eyes went wide with shock.

_I am bored out of my mind and can't stay in this bed any longer_

"I didn't want to bloody write this. What the fuck is going on?!" Theo screamed.

Draco sighed just as Harry came into the clinic. "You were right, Potter."

"Harry was right about what?" Theo asked confused.

"A spell has been casted on you to prevent you from telling us anything. We're going to try a few attempts and see if anything works to help you get the word out, okay?" Harry said.

Theo nodded.

The tests ranged from using charades, using sign language, a different language, even using his bracelet once more, but none came out with what Theo was truly trying to say.

"Argh! This is bloody ridiculous!" Theo screamed.

"We can always try Legilimency," Draco offered, "Maybe they wouldn't have boggled his mind with that charm. Hell we can even try a pensieve."

"At this time, I will try anything," Harry said.

Suddenly a toucan patronus appeared in front of them.

_Rabastan Lestrange found dead. A forest near Okinawa. A note has been left for Potter._

The patronus disappeared and everyone in the room was silent.

"Japan, what the bloody hell was Lestrange doing in Japan?" Draco asked.

"The rogues have been spotted all over the world, Malfoy," Harry frowned as he sent back another patronus to have them bring the letter to Romania, "Japan has been the farthest out of everyone. That means they're on the move again."

"How are we going to deal with them if we don't even know who they are?" Theo frowned, "I am completely useless at the moment, so I just can't wrap my head around the whole thing."

"Malfoy, I need you to try Legilimency or his memories. I have to head to the Romanian Ministry. I need to send word to Kingsley immediately."

Draco nodded as Harry apparated away from them. He turned to Theo who looked like he was so defeated. It has been hard on him not knowing what he was trying to say.

"Are you ready, Theo?" Draco asked, taking his wand out.

"Ready as I'll ever be, mate."

Draco nodded before pointing his wand to Theo. "Legilimens," he said. He felt the sensation of going into Theo's mind, but once he got to the moment Theo made it into the room in Romania, Draco was pushed out of Theo's mind completely.

He was breathing roughly as he sank to his knees. Theo stood up and rushed towards Draco. "Draco, are you okay?" he asked.

"Whoever did that spell on you really didn't want to be found," Draco said while catching his breath. "I couldn't even get passed after you had arrived here."

Theo frowned, "Do you think my memories will help?"

Draco shook his head. "If Legilimency won't work, I highly doubt that even using a pensieve would work."

"I feel so fucking useless," Theo sat on the bed, "I know what I need to say, but I can't say them. Of course something like this would happen to me. I let my guard down."

"Hey," Draco looked at his friend, "You weren't aware of the situation you were going to get into. This could've happened to any of us. We'll figure it out. It is our job to figure out the unknown."

Theo reluctantly agreed. Draco stood up and sat with his friend. "There's something that is about to go down, Draco. I can feel it and I know you can feel it too."

Draco frowned and nodded. The past few days, he felt it in his bones that they were missing the bigger picture in all of this. He knew that there was something that was brewing up. What it was going to be was anybody's guess.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Somewhere in England_

"I am getting impatient, Dolohov," Rodolphus growled as he paced up and down the hideout they were currently at, "I should've heard word from Rabastan by now."

"Your brother is dead," a new voice spoke.

Rodolphus and Antonin looked at the new arrival. "Albert Runcorn, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Dolohov said with a smirk.

"Just here to send the daily updates of course," Runcorn smirked, "There has been confirmation that Rabastan was killed near Okinawa. The Minister has been having fits since he found the news by Weasley."

"I am going to kill them. Every last one of them," Rodolphus growled.

"Patience, Rodolphus," Antonin laughed, "We will have our fun. For now, Runcorn, send out the notices. It's time for us to move."

Runcorn nodded before disappearing with a pop. Dolohov stood from where he was sitting and walked towards a big tree tapestry. "We'll rid the world of those pesky shadow killers," he spoke, "For now, it's time to wreak havoc once again in Wizarding England."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry and Ron didn't arrive back to the hotel until later that night. Theo and Draco were in the room looking through notes when they looked up to see that Harry and Ron weren't alone.

"Cho?" Theo asked as they saw their other teammate. "What are you doing here?"

"I've called Cho over, because she sent a patronus to me about what she found in France," Harry said as everyone got settled.

"Please tell me you found something useful," Theo said.

Cho nodded, "Useful, but concerning," she said with a frown.

"How concerning?"

"There's a traitor amongst the six," Harry explained, "We don't know who it is, but we know that it is specifically the Hidden Six."

"How certain are you?" Draco asked.

Cho pulled out something from her cloak. Draco and Theo noticed the item immediately. It was one of their snitches.

"Whoever left this in Paris must've thought that we weren't going to think about going there," Cho explained, "I scanned it for any prints, but no luck. I tried to track all our snitches, but from what I know, everyone who's meant to have one actually still has theirs."

"Who is meant to have a snitch?" Harry asked.

"Myself, Draco, and Marcus."

"Why just the three?" Ron asked.

"Because those three were the only ones actively working during the months of the snitches' completion. Tracey said that I was due to get my snitch last week, but I was pulled into the case that got me into this mess before she could give it to me."

"Are you aware of how many snitches are supposed to be made for the six?" Harry asked.

Cho nodded, "Tracey made me do inventory. There should be a total of fifty silver snitches prepared just in case one malfunctions," she answered, "I've sent word to the Department of Mysteries and they said that all snitches were accounted for."

Draco took the snitch from Cho and looked over it. It definitely was one of their designs, because it had Tracey's signature on it. He tapped it and the wings flapped up. He opened his book and waited, but nothing came out of the snitch.

"If there is a traitor among the six, we have to work cautiously," Harry spoke, "We can not let them know that we are aware of them."

"Where are the other three anyways?" Theo asked even though there was a feeling in his gut that he knew something about this, but he just couldn't remember it.

"Marcus is currently doing some lightwork by patrolling North England with some aurors due a possible sighting of Martino Zabini. Justin is currently in America at the request of MACUSA due to a possible sighting of Corban Yaxley. As for Tracey, she was sent to Scotland due to a possible sighting of Rookwood," Harry answered.

"How are we going to weed out the traitor?" Theo asked.

"Leave it to me," Draco looked at Cho who nodded in agreement, "Cho and I are the ones that no one can read amongst the six of us, so we will work in secret to figure out who is the traitor."

"We'll be leaving back to England in a few hours. Kingsley has set a portkey for us at the Romanian Ministry. Malfoy and Cho, until we figure out who is the traitor amongst our ranks, you two will not be working in your office. Is there a place where either one of you feel safe to do your job without anyone noticing?"

"One of my safehouses will do," Draco answered, "The wards are set so that only I can give permission to anyone who I want to come in."

Cho nodded, "We can work with that."

Harry nodded. "Very well. We'll head back home and continue our hunt for the rogues."

Arthur's weasel patronus appeared with a grave message.

_Diagon Alley destroyed. Multiple casualties. The Dark Mark has been casted. All aurors must return._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I hope you guys enjoyed this latest update. Life is still a bit crazy, but I think I have a stable updating schedule I'll be able to stick to. If you guys like to know the temporary update schedule, head on over to my tumblr; ** fanficsbykae . tumblr . com**

**NOW TO ANSWER SOME QUESTIONS** (Remember, on every new chapter, I will be answering questions that you leave on the reviews of the previous chapter. So if you have any questions, put them in along with your reviews)

**SPUR BOY: **I really like where the story is going and I know that to make it believable characters should not be infallible which is why I'm hoping that Draco is NOT smarter than Hermione. If Tracy is one of the assassins, shouldn't she know about the bracelet link between Theo and Draco? I hope that both characters can justify their sides approach to justice. Obviously, the aurors' approach is the common one so I'm really, really interested in how Hermione justifies the frontier justice the assassins engage in. I hope that she has not been brain-washed or something like that. Loved the surprise of Tracy being a double agent. Thanks for sharing.

**\- AUTHOR:** I hope this chapter answered your question, but to further answer it. Only three people were allowed to have that bracelet. Because only three were allowed, the other members were not made aware of its actual uses. The other members think the bracelets have just protection charms on them due to the dangerous missions Cho, Draco, and Theo are sent out on. I am glad that you enjoy the idea of a double agent. In my eyes, double agents are very interesting characters and I look forward to give you more of it.


	5. The Beginning to the End

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **It has been so long since I've posted a chapter on any of my fanfiction with COVID-19. Now that I know that my parents and grandmother are safe from any craziness, I have finally been able to breathe and write chapters. As of right now, The Pariah and The Assassin has more chapters being written than Once Dead, Twice Living, but I am working as best as I could. It's great to be back, but at a slow pace.

**CHAPTER FOUR:** The Beginning to the End

Blood.

Destruction.

Murder.

Fear.

The few things that no one ever expected to experience after the war was over. When Voldemort had fallen and Harry Potter won, the Wizarding World thought that they were finally at peace. Oh they were wrong. Completely wrong.

Draco Malfoy was moving with the aurors who were brought to check the damages made in Diagon Alley and to check if there were any survivors. Every shop front they searched, bodies piled. Multiple bodies were being floated away being sent to St. Mungo's. Draco couldn't stomach the view he saw. It was something he was familiar with, but it would never change the feeling he felt looking at it.

Many were lost. Draco saw the bodies of different ages, but it was the bodies of children that made his heart pound. The sight of children, who were preparing for their next year in Hogwarts, were now dead. Many had their mothers' arms around them trying to protect them from whatever impact happened, but many were alone.

"I prayed that I would never see this sight again," Harry said walking slowly with Draco. "I had hoped that for once, we finally had peace."

Draco was about to speak when he felt something thrown to his head. Whatever it was splattered all over his head. He sighed roughly knowing exactly what was about to happen. It happened every time he came into Diagon Alley.

"You are not welcomed here, Death Eater!" a man yelled to Draco's right, "It was your kind that did this!"

Aurors surrounded Draco immediately. He knew that it was Potter's doing, but he didn't want them to defend him. He may be part of them now, but to the outside world, he should be rotting in Azkaban or dead.

More people joined in throwing fruits, vegetables, and whatever to the aurors that surrounded Draco. Many got hits on him, but others were hitting the other aurors.

"DEATH EATER!"

"LEAVE!"

"YOU'RE NOT WANTED HERE!"

"MURDERER!"

"SCUM OF THE EARTH!"

Those words no longer phased Draco, but he knew that many of them meant it. These people were the reason he stayed clear from Diagon Alley and had things delivered to his flat.

"ENOUGH!" Potter yelled and everyone seemed to have stopped, "If you are not here to help those who have fallen or assist the aurors in recovery and rescue, I want you gone. I don't need people who decide to be prejudiced while we are doing our job. Leave now or I will personally charge you for assaulting an auror."

Many apparated out of Diagon Alley, only a few stayed. Some of those few sneered at Draco as he continued towards one of the shops with two other aurors. Yes he was a pariah, but before he was a pariah, he was an auror and a damned good one at that.

"I don't understand why they continue to judge you," Lark Buttonwood, the auror helping Draco with recovery, said, "You've proven time and time again that you no longer hold that sort of belief. You've bloody sacrificed your life for the Wizarding World multiple times to protect those bastards from the rogues."

"So long as I bear the mark of that evil man," Draco frowned as he rubbed his left arm, "I will always be tormented that way."

"Well it is blood hypocritical of them to hate you," Lark rolled his eyes as he levitated multiple debris to open the shop front. "I sometimes regret coming back to Europe. My years at the MACUSA were the best years of my time as an auror. Yes those yanks were absolute shites, but we got along."

Draco listened to his fellow auror ramble on before he heard something. He lifted his hand and immediately Buttonwood shut his mouth. Draco could hear it. It was faint, but he could hear the small cries of a child under the debris. He looked at Buttonwood and the other auror who immediately started moving the debris away quicker. Draco moved into the debris until he found the child. The young girl was underneath an ancient table that was holding a huge block of debris. Sometimes Draco thanked whoever made the magical furniture.

"Hello little one," Draco smiled at the little girl who looked no older than six years old, "I'm Draco. Are you hurt anywhere?"

The little girl opened her tear stricken eyes and looked up to Draco. She shook her head, but that's when Draco noticed something else. Behind the little girl was the body of a woman underneath a huge chunk of debris. The woman's arms were wrapped around the little girl.

"Mummy," the little girl started to shake the mother, but she did not move.

Draco frowned before looking up at Buttonwood and the other auror who were frowning as well. He turned back to the little girl and placed his hand on her back. "Was it just you and your mummy, little one?" he asked as Buttonwood started working on removing the debris from the mother.

The little girl nodded her head. "Daddy was 'upposed to see us at the ice cream shop, but he didn't come. Will mummy be okay?"

Draco's heart broke for the little girl. He couldn't answer that. He knew from the moment he saw the mother that she was no longer alive, but he couldn't tell the little girl that. "I'm not sure, little one. Do you have a name?" he asked.

"Emmie."

"Emmie, love," Draco put his hand on her cheek, "I need to carry you away from the floor okay? I need to take you to the healers who are outside to make sure that you're okay."

Emmie nodded before looking at her mother. For some reason, Draco knew that this little girl probably knew that her mother wasn't alive anymore and it broke his heart even more. She looked back at him and lifted her shaking arms to him. Draco lifted her and she immediately wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. As he walked, he could feel her body shake with sobs.

When he walked out with the little girl, the healers immediately came towards her. They tried to take her from Draco, but she shook her head and cried more. "Would ye mind stayin' wit her, Malfoy?" a healer asked.

Draco nodded as he followed the healer towards the station they set up in front of Gringotts. He sat down where the healer told him to. The healer did a quick flick of their wand and he knew that she was checking to make sure that there was any internal damage on Emmie.

"Nothin' that we need ta worry about," the healer said with a smile.

Draco nodded. "Emmie," he said as he pat her back softly.

She pulled away to look at Draco. The healer handed him a handkerchief and he wiped the young girl's face softly. She had a few hiccups from crying, but she had calmed down.

"What is your surname, Emmie? Or your daddy's name?" Draco asked.

"Mummy says I'm Emmie Goldhurn," she said softly.

Draco nodded. He knew a Goldhurn. He worked for the Ministry somewhere in one of the departments. Draco wasn't aware that he had a child. "Buttonwood," Draco saw the man come towards them, "Can you see if you can call for Goldhurn? He works somewhere in the Ministry."

"Goldhurn, you say?" Buttonwood asked.

"Yes. That is Emmie's father."

"Draco, I don't know what to tell you," Buttonwood frowned.

"What do you mean?" Draco looked down at Emmie who seemed to have dozed off from crying too much.

"Goldhurn was one of the confirmed kills when we first came to Diagon Alley. He was found underneath the rubble that came off Weasley's Wizard Wheezes."

Draco frowned more. Emmie was now an orphan and that broke his heart. "Do you suppose that you can look into if Emmie has any relatives she can go to."

"I knew Eric, that's Goldhurn's name," Buttonwood sighed, "His parents died during the First Wizarding War and the aunt, his mother's sister, that took care of him had passed after he graduated Hogwarts."

"Her mother's side?"

Buttonwood shook his head, "I knew I had noticed this little girl when you brought her out of the shop front. Her mother, Lila, is or was a muggleborn. Her family perished during the early weeks of the Second Wizarding War."

Draco frowned looking at the little girl who had a firm grip of his robes even though she was asleep. She had no one or at least no one that she would be familiar with. It broke his heart.

"Why don't you take her over to Andromeda's?" Harry appeared beside Buttonwood. "We have everything here under control and I am sure that if we brought that little girl to the Ministry, she'd have a fit. She'd probably even have a bigger scare if you weren't with her."

"Do you think that wise?" Draco asked.

Harry nodded, "I'll inform Arthur of the child and we'll figure it out from there. Right now, the only comfort that little girl has is with you, Draco. So it's best if you go with her and wait for her to wake."

Draco nodded as he stood up slowly making sure he did not disturb Emmie's slumber.

"Once everything is settled here, I'll head straight to the Ministry," Harry looked at Draco, "I'll floo you if we can figure anything out for her."

Once again Draco nodded before gripping the little girl securely and apparating away from Diagon Alley unaware of a set of eyes watching him disappear with the child.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Teddy! Lunch is ready!" Andromeda called out for her grandson.

The little six-year-old metamorphmagus came running down the hall sporting bright pink hair. "I'm here grandmum," Teddy giggled as he climbed up on one of the chairs.

"And who are you supposed to be today, love?" Andromeda asked with a laugh as she placed the little boy's plate of food in front of him.

"I was thinking of a flamingo, but feathers are too hard," Teddy pouted, "So I made my hair pink!"

Andromeda smiled just as Draco appeared in the sitting room. "Draco?" she was shocked at the state of his being, "What happened to your robes?"

"Diagon Alley," Draco said softly.

That's when Andromeda noticed that he was holding a child. She watched as he placed the sleeping child on her couch and summoned a blanket. "Oh darling," she frowned as she moved towards the pair, "Was she in that mess?"

Draco nodded, "Her parents perished in the attack," he said looking down at Emmie, "I'm sorry to intrude, but Potter told me to come here until everything is cleaned up at Diagon Alley."

Andromeda nodded, "You know you never intrude here, Draco darling. Teddy would be happy to know that there's someone his age or close to his age. How long will she be here?"

"Until we find a relative for her," Draco frowned, "The destruction… it's bad, Andy."

"I know, love," she placed a hand on his shoulder as he sank beside the sleeping child, "I hoped that we wouldn't see that amount of destruction anymore, but we knew the consequences when those rogues escaped."

Draco was about to reply when Teddy screamed with joy. "DRACO! YER HERE!"

Emmie woke up immediately when Teddy screamed. Andromeda looked at Teddy who frowned knowing he got in trouble. "Sorry Grandmum," he immediately apologized.

"Where am I?" Emmie asked as she sat up and looked around.

Draco smiled, "You're in a safe place, Emmie. Do you remember my name?"

Emmie nodded, "Dray-co," she said slowly, "Mummy's gone isn't she?"

Draco heard Andromeda cry softly when Emmie asked him that question. "I know it must be scary, Emmie, but I promise that nothing is going to happen to you."

Emmie was about to cry, but Teddy came up to her and took her hand in his. He smiled his toothy grin at her. "Don't worry! We can play together!" Teddy promised, "Draco gave me quidditch toys that fly around us. I can share them with you."

Emmie blushed and Draco laughed. She turned to look at Draco. "You won't leave if I go play?"

"I'll be here with my Aunt Andy," Draco gestured to Andromeda, "Before you play, would you like to eat something?"

Emmie shook her head as she hopped off the couch and kept her hand firmly in Teddy's. Teddy smiled as he pulled her away from the two adults.

"My name is Teddy, but my big boy name is Edward," Teddy spoke to Emmie as he pulled her towards the stairs.

Draco watched them until their voices muffled by Teddy's bedroom door. "I am worried about her," Draco admitted to Andromeda.

"Emmie?" Andromeda looked at her nephew who now occupied the couch, "Do you not think that they'll find a family member to take care of her?"

"One of the aurors knew her parents and he mentioned that the grandparents all died a while ago. Potter said that he'll go to the Ministry and check for her records."

Andromeda smiled looking at how stressed Draco looked. He seemed to not have realized how soiled his robes were. She quickly casted a scourgify and that was what made him notice.

"Thank you," Draco smiled, "I have even more of a reason to _never_ go to Diagon Alley."

"Cissy had the same issue a few weeks back," Andromeda frowned, "I miss your mother. I know I can floo call her, but I loved when she was here in England instead of France."

"She enjoys France," Draco chuckled, "When father had died in Azkaban, she needed a change. The manor wasn't a place that made her happy, so she packed up what she wanted and freed some of the elves before leaving England."

"Has she owled you recently?"

"She has not, but I do not expect her to most of the time," Draco sighed, "She's been so busy with her tailor shop that she usually forgets that she has a son in London constantly worrying about her."

"The last time Cissy wrote to me was when she was featured in the Daily Prophet for being the next Wizarding World's greatest fashion designer," Andromeda laughed, "I know she misses you. She may not owl as often, but I know she misses you."

Draco nodded, "A colleague of mine at the French Ministry keeps an eye on her for me. With the Rogues very active and those assassins that kill every Death Eater on the run, I needed to make sure that she was safe."

"You don't think that those monsters will harm her, do you?"

"The Rogues or the Assassins?"

"Either."

"I'm not sure," Draco frowned, "But I made sure that my mother was safe. I mean father's protection charm still is around her even though he passed, but I'm worried it might not be enough, especially with Rodolphus still at large and those assassins more active."

"I am sure that she will be fine," Andromeda smiled, "I can floo call her today to make sure she's okay. I suggest you owl her or floo call her as well."

Draco nodded. He closed his eyes for a bit before he heard the fireplace activate. He opened his eyes to see Potter coming through.

"Harry, dear," Andromeda walked over to the other man and kissed his cheek, "Has everything been settled in Diagon Alley?"

Harry nodded, "The clean up crew now are getting all the shops and roads fixed as we speak. There are 20 confirmed kills and a hundred more injured."

"Those poor souls," Andromeda frowned, "Well I suppose the two of you have some business to talk to, I'll put some tea on before going to check up on those children," she said before turning back towards the kitchen.

"What did Kingsley say about Emmie?" Draco asked.

"She's in need of a guardian," Harry frowned, "The orphanage is currently to capacity and the witches there would've gladly taken her in, but there is just no room left."

Draco nodded. After his mother left, he transformed the manor into an orphanage for children who lost so much during the Second Wizarding War. He had every dark object, Malfoy painting, and anything that could cause harm to anyone removed and sealed in one of his vaults. The darkest objects were placed in the Department of Mysteries for study.

"How about she stay with me and Teddy?" Andromeda suggested, "Teddy gets bored when he's home and I would love for a little girl again in the house."

"Where are the children anyway?" Harry asked.

Before anyone answered, they heard giggles coming from upstairs. The three adults walked up to find that Teddy was making Emmie smile bright by changing his appearance.

"Teddy just has that feel of him that makes people smile," Harry said softly.

However, even with speaking softly, Teddy's ears perked up and looked up at the intruders. "HARRY!" Teddy screamed with joy before getting up and running to his godfather.

Harry laughed and shook his head before lifting Teddy up and hugging him. "You're getting too big for me to carry, mate," Harry said.

Teddy laughed before shaking himself to get down. He pulled Emmie towards the adults and smiled. "Emmie, this is my godfather, Harry Potter."

The moment Teddy said Harry's name, the little girl's eyes lit up like it was Christmas. "You _are_ Harry Potter!" she jumped with joy, "I have your chocolate frog card!"

Harry smiled, "Do you collect the cards?"

Emmie nodded enthusiastically, "I have so many at home. Mummy made a whole book for me to keep them in."

When Emmie said mummy, her whole demeanor changed. Draco immediately knelt down next to the little girl who instantly gripped his arm. She shook her head and wiped her tears. "I promised Teddy I wouldn't cry," she said softly.

"It's okay to cry, little dove," Andromeda smiled softly, "You went through something very scary and it hurts you."

"Mummy and daddy are really gone, aren't they?" Emmie asked Draco.

Draco looked up at Andromeda who frowned but nodded. "I'm sorry, love, I wouldn't want to lie to you."

Emmie hiccuped, but she did not let tears fall. She wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. He sighed before wrapping his arms around her securely and standing up. He walked them over to Teddy's bed and sat down. Teddy climbed up his bed and sat with them. Draco placed Emmie on his lap and wiped the tears that strayed.

"How would you like to live here, Emmie?" Draco asked looking at the little girl with a smile.

"With Teddy?" Emmie asked.

"And my aunt, Andy. She will be taking care of you and you'll be able to play with Teddy as much as you want."

"Will you visit me?"

"We will," Harry answered instead of Draco, "Besides, I have some cards that I can give you that I'm sure are very rare nowadays," he winked.

The three adults watched Emmie think for a bit. Draco knew it was going to be some adjusting to, but he felt that this would be the best place for Emmie.

"Will I have to get new things?" Emmie asked.

Draco shook his head, "I'll personally go grab whatever you want me to grab from your old house. Just tell me what you want and I'll get it for you."

"Are you sure that you're going to visit?"

Draco laughed and nodded, "I'll visit every week. And maybe just maybe if you and Teddy don't cause Aunt Andy any trouble, I'll take you guys somewhere on my day off."

Emmie smiled and nodded. "Okay."

Andromeda smiled at Draco's interaction with Emmie. He was good with kids. She's seen how he was with everyone's children, but the way he spoke with Emmie, it made her heart soar. His mother would be so proud of him.

"Well then, Draco, you have a mission," Andromeda laughed, "You go grab Emmie's things and I shall take the children with me to follow Harry to the Ministry to get guardianship of Emmie. We'll come here and have dinner."

Draco nodded and stood up. "I will see you in a few hours, Emmie," Draco looked down at the little girl, "And I'll have Greeny, my house elf, bring your things once I've collected it."

Emmie nodded before Teddy distracted her. The three adults smiled before walking back downstairs. "We'll see you for dinner," Andromeda looked at her nephew as they got to the sitting room.

"I will see you," Draco smiled softly, "Potter, I'll see you at the office."

Harry nodded and watched Draco disappear in green flames. He sighed softly and Andromeda put her hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be good for Draco," Andromeda said.

Harry smiled, "I know."

Andromeda pat his shoulder and nodded. "Let me grab the children and we'll head to the Ministry."

Harry nodded as Andromeda disappeared upstairs. There was a dark feeling in him that was worried about what was to come. Diagon Alley was just the beginning of something and now he had to figure out what that something was.

The winds were changing and Harry felt that they weren't changing for the good.

Xxxxxxxxxx

_Fucking hell_, Blaise thought as he ran in the shadows from the spells being thrown haphazardly around.

"How the bloody hell did they find us?" he growled as they climbed up trees.

His partner was breathing hard looking down at the Rogues and new recruits were searching. "I smell a werewolf," the woman spoke as her eyes searched the darkness of the woods.

"Of bloody course they would have the werewolves on their side even though that bastard Fenrir is dead," Blaise looked at his arm and noticed the glow of their message from Xenophilius calling for them to retreat.

"Blaise, only one of us is going to make it out of this," his partner said looking at him.

"Fuck off with that bullshit, Brown. Granger would kill me if I left you behind," he said as he heard the howls of the werewolves. The recruits were now just looking around the area not realizing that the two they were chasing were just right above their heads.

"Blaise, I am injured," Lavender looked at her leg. She slapped a salve that Hermione gave them, but it wasn't going to be enough. "I am just slowing you down."

"You're a fucking werewolf, you should be healing," Blaise growled as he felt a shift in the wind. He didn't like that shift. He didn't like it at all.

"Whatever I was hit with is not healing," Lavender said more quietly now that someone was right at the base of the tree she was on. "Blaise, you know the rules. You know what we have to do."

"I can't leave you."

"You _have _to," Lavender frowned. "I can hold them off until you disappear. This is our life now, Zabini. So you are going back to your wife and you are going to like it whether or not you disapprove of my decision."

"I outrank you, so you have no right to say anything," Blaise said as he shot a silent curse to a recruit a distance away to get the ones near them away from them.

Lavender growled before she jumped from her tree and towards Blaise. She was trying to protect her family and this was the only way. Blaise looked at her with wide eyes as she gripped his hand. A soft glow spread through their linked arms and Blaise knew what that meant. "We have a job to do, Blaise," Lavender said with a frown as tears fell down her eyes, "And you're needed for that."

Before Blaise could even say anything, he felt his body being pulled by the portkey on their gloves. Before he spun away, the last he saw was Lavender howling and jumping down from the tree. The last he heard was the shouts of the Rogues heading towards her.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I do hope you enjoy this chapter! The next chapter will be up sometime next week. It has officially become the longest chapter I am currently writing.  
** ko-fi mskaeplays** \- you are not obliged to buy me a coffee :)  
** www . mskaeplays** \- I have made a for early access and exclusives such as new chapters and upcoming fics. Again, you are not obliged to become a patron.  
** discord . gg/ PuKPSbW** \- if you'd like to join my discord, feel free to as well! Updates will be posted often there


	6. Warnings

CHAPTER FIVE: Warnings

"You know it had to be done, Hermione," Luna frowned as they noticed Lavender's face go gray on their tapestry.

Hermione clenched her fists as she continued to stare at the tapestry. All of them knew the risks of their missions. All of them knew that one day one of their own was going to be caught. However, this has put their plans behind.

"Lavender was one of our best recruits, Luna," Hermione turned to her friend, "Not only that, she was our friend. Our sworn sister. We shouldn't have made her go. Your father shouldn't have made her go."

"We needed her go to," Xenophilius appeared behind them. "Blaise just popped back in, darling. Did you want to go see him?"

Luna nodded before disappearing behind her father through the doors. Xenophilius looked over to Hermione who didn't even bother to turn towards him. She was the best assassin apart from Blaise. She sacrificed the most out of all of them, but her heart still wasn't true to their cause.

"You're upset with my decision to let Lavender go on that mission," Xenophilius spoke as he walked up towards the young woman.

"I am furious with your decision of letting both her and Blaise go," Hermione answered, "It was a stupid decision on your end. That mission was always going to be a dangerous mission, especially trying to infiltrate a recruiting camp."

"We needed to infiltrate. We needed to see who was behind the Rogues coming to be."

"We didn't _need_ to do anything, Lovegood," Hermione glared at the old man, "Unlike everyone else in our brotherhood, I know your feelings towards both Blaise and Lavender."

"I can never hide anything from you."

"No one can hide anything from me among our brotherhood," Hermione corrected him. "Whether you like it or not, Blaise is Luna's _husband_. Underneath the moon of the _Interfectorm Lunam_, they were bonded. As for Lavender, I know the way you look at her just because she was a half-breed."

"Luna married Zabini without my permission. Need I remind you that it was I who recruited Lavender Brown to our brotherhood."

"She didn't need your permission. Our sacred book of laws have proven that. And trust me, she and I studied that book till our eyes burnt to make sure that she wouldn't need your permission," Hermione growled already feeling the power of magic spark around her, "And need I remind you that it was _I_ who was the one who really recruited Lavender. I knew her new abilities would work perfect for our brotherhood and they worked perfectly until _you_ sent them on that ridiculous mission."

Hermione didn't wait for him to respond, she turned with a swish of her cloak and walked out of the tapestry room away from Xenophilius. She did not realize the anger in his eyes as he watched her go nor did she realize the sparks of magic moving behind her from her anger.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm okay, Luna," Blaise smiled at his wife who was laying next to him. He felt fine, but he knew that the healers wouldn't let him move nor would they fight Luna to move away from him. Blaise sighed as Luna hugged him tightly. He kissed the top of her head and smiled against her hair.

"I'm worried for Lavender," Luna said in Blaise's neck.

"I am too," Blaise frowned, "You know I wouldn't have left her if I could."

"You had no choice, Blaise," the two looked up to see Hermione coming into the infirmary. Hermione sat next to the bed and ran her hand through her unruly curls. "Tracey's tracking device on Lavender is still active."

"And you're positive that my father isn't aware of it?" Luna asked as she sat up on the bed.

Hermione nodded, "The modified disillusionment spell I put on it made sure of it," she pulled out a long piece of parchment and flicked her wand. A map appeared on the parchment and on it was a dark red blinking dot. "I would've used a muggle tracking device, but we're still not successful in making muggle electronics work with magic," she said as she laid the parchment on the bed as Blaise sat up.

"They seem to make their base very close to a very familiar area," Blaise said looking at the map.

"That's Wiltshire," Hermione said, finally realizing where Lavender's dot was. "But Malfoy Manor is the only known Wizarding building in that part of Wiltshire."

"Keyword known," Luna spoke, "We've been keeping track on the magical buildings thanks to the birds in the Ministry, but there have been many revelations of unknown magical buildings that were under Death Eater hands."

"We know for a fact that Draco isn't a Rogue," Blaise said, "When his mother moved to France after his father's imprisonment, he handed the Manor to the ministry. I believe it's being used as an orphanage now."

"We can't rule out Malfoy Manor," Hermione said as she stood up and rolled the parchment up, "Even if it was given to the ministry, it is one of the oldest magical buildings known in the Wizarding World. There's bound to be secrets in it that haven't been discovered."

Blaise nodded, "Malfoy Manor goes back farther than even the founding of Hogwarts. Draco used to boast about how his forefathers were highly acquainted with the founders, specifically Slytherin."

"I'm sure our library has something on Malfoy Manor and if it doesn't, I may have to pay it a visit again."

"Hermione," Luna frowned, "My father is already suspicious with the things we do, so don't do anything rash."

Hermione laughed, "I won't do anything rash. I need to head to London anyways. I have to check on the scouts there. The birds informed us of an explosion in Diagon Alley, so our scouts have sent for assistance and you know your father. He needs to send his best."

"Just be careful," Luna said, "Harry got close to intercepting you, because you wandered off too long."

Hermione knew what Luna meant. The last time she was in London, Hermione had paid a visit from a distance to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. She had found out that Harry was still looking for answers about her and it was in Diagon Alley that Harry noticed her hair. It was a long chase till Harry stopped chasing after she disappeared into the shadows.

"I'll be careful, Luna," Hermione smiled, "We need to see what the Rogues are doing to London. Once we figure it out, we can finally intercept them. I'll send you word once I've arrived at the safehouse in London," she said.

Luna watched her disappear through the door and frowned. "She may be the brightest witch of her age, but sometimes, I wonder if this was the best thing for her."

"She made the choice to join us, love," Blaise kissed Luna's forehead, "unlike you, she and I made a choice. We chose to sacrifice happiness and family for the better cause."

"And yet here you are with both of those that you sacrificed."

Blaise laughed, "And I wouldn't have it any other way. Hermione's time will come when she comes to the decision to stay or go."

Luna nodded before the two snuggled up in the bed. Blaise fell into a slow slumber while Luna was still thinking about her friend.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione arrived at the London safehouse and greeted the scouts there. She sent a message with a scout heading back to headquarters for Luna to let her know that she arrived in London safely.

"What's the news?" Hermione asked one of the scouts.

"The Rogues have blown up a building in Diagon Alley," the head scout spoke.

"Casualties?"

"Multiple," the scout answered, "The Aurors moved quickly to respond. Unfortunately, it has been confirmed that muggle explosives were used."

"Muggle explosives?" Hermione looked at the scout in disbelief, "Why would the Rogues even use something that is made by those they deemed beneath them?"

"We've been theorizing that whoever is in charge of these events happening figured out that muggle explosives do more damage than a bombarda spell."

"How bad was the destruction?"

"Devastating," the scout frowned, "The building they placed the explosives completely demolished the two buildings next to it and half of the others in the vicinity."

Hermione nodded. She was handed some messages from the scouts all throughout England for any information headquarters needed to be updated with. "How are the birds in the Ministry?"

"Still hidden. Tracey's division is the one we should be concerned about. After we returned Nott to the Aurors, he and Malfoy have been vigilant about who we are and whether or not if we're a threat."

"They haven't found out about us just yet, so we don't need to worry right now," Hermione said as she walked into the sitting room where the other scouts were lounging.

"We didn't expect you so early, Hermione," Miriam, one of the eraser scouts, said from where she was sitting, "You weren't due in London till next month. What changed?"

"The Diagon Alley incident. What do you know of it?"

Miriam stood up immediately and walked towards her. She flicked her wand and images appeared in front of them. "The confirmation of muggle explosives came in today by the investigation team of the Auror department."

"What building was used as ground zero?"

"Madam Malkins," Miriam answered, "Unfortunately she perished in the destruction along with 19 others."

"Any children?"

Miriam frowned and nodded. "Four confirmed with the deaths and a few hundred were injured. It is the time of year for children to get ready for Hogwarts, so Diagon Alley was at its busiest."

Hermione's heart broke hearing that children were injured during this attack. "Did any of you catch who did it?"

"No we didn't," Miriam answered, "We do know that the Rogues are the reason for it, because their mark was on the building that was destroyed."

Hermione knew the mark all too well. It was an updated version of the Dark Mark. Two twin daggers were added to the head of the skull of the mark. The speculation of the daggers was to represent the downfall of the Dark Lord.

"Okay," Hermione looked at everyone who started gathering, "We need a scouting team sent to Wiltshire immediately, we have clues that the rogues made base there. I will be heading to Wiltshire to inspect Malfoy Manor."

"Do you need us around here as well?"

Hermione nodded, "The scouting team who are responsible for Diagon Alley need to keep a close eye on the people who come and go to and from the Leaky Cauldron. I want all eyes and knowledge on every person that comes and goes."

"We've word from the scouts in the muggle world saying that unknown occurrences have been happening there as well."

"Send word to the scouts in the muggle world and tell them to investigate, but quietly. If there have been some unknown occurrences that means that the Aurors will be there as well. Remember, do _not_ come in contact with the aurors unless necessary. We have the birds in the ministry that can handle the aurors, but always stay vigilant around them."

"Since Harry Potter became Head Auror, they've been more vigilant than usual," Miriam answered, "Whatever special training he has them do has made them more aware of their surroundings."

"That'll be Ron's doing," Hermione explained, "Ron is a brilliant strategist and has been since we were younger. If there is something that needs to be done, Harry sends him to train the new aurors. However, we have to always be weary of the six in the Department of Mysteries. Malfoy is leading a team of brilliant spies."

"Isn't that why we have Tracey there? To keep eyes on them."

"If my gut is certain, they have suspected Tracey of something by now," there were murmurs in the room, "It is not a surprise that Tracey's involvement could be compromised, but she knows what she signed up for."

"Will she truly not remember us and our plans if something goes wrong?"

"Yes," Hermione said seriously, "The spell I created specifically makes sure that if a brother or sister has been compromised that their memory of our organization is completely wiped from their thoughts."

"I can have a scouting team ready to head to Wiltshire once you're ready to move out, Hermione," Miriam answered.

"Send the scouts out first," Hermione looked at her with a smile, "I will head to Wiltshire by myself, but I do need to change my appearance. Do you know if Gardener is finished with the modified polyjuice potion?"

Miriam nodded, "He just sent an owl yesterday confirming the success of the polyjuice potion. He says the shipment will be ready to be picked up today."

Hermione nodded, "Very well. I'll head into Knockturn Alley. Set every scout to a duty, Miriam, I'll be off."

Miriam nodded and the last thing Hermione heard before walking out of the building was the silent pops of apparation. Hermione pulled her hood over her head and looked up at the sky. The clouds were gathering above Diagon Alley as if aware that another tragedy hit the area. The best time for her to walk around Diagon Alley without being seen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"If Tracey is a traitor or a spy, she might know that we're on to her," Theo explained as he stood in Harry's office with Draco.

"Or she isn't aware at all," Draco replied, "If she really is a traitor or a spy, she might not know that we have any evidence of her being that."

"Even if we are aware or not, it still does not bode well with me that one of our best could possibly be working with someone that could either be dangerous or not at all," Harry answered as he ran his hand through his already messy hair.

Draco was playing with the old snitch and stopped to examine it even more. It looked like the ordinary snitches that they used in their missions, but there was something about it that was strange. "Hey Potter," Harry looked at Draco curiously, "When you found the resurrection stone, it was inside of a snitch right?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Draco examined the snitch and found a small button. He raised an eyebrow and pressed it. The snitch flew out of his hand and all around them was a giant map of England.

"Bloody hell," Theo looked at the map and noticed red dots in many locations, "These are magical locations."

"Not just any magical locations," Draco was processing all the things happening around them, "These are unknown magical locations."

"How are they unknown if they're shown here?" Harry asked.

"This is bloody brilliant. I've never seen any of these locations. Do you suppose these are more locations that the Death Eaters had hidden?"

"Just the Lestranges alone had multiple hidden locations," Draco said as he walked to Wiltshire, "This is directly behind Malfoy Manor."

"Do you think your father had a hidden location?" Harry asked.

"It is possible, but my mother knew of every location that my father owned. He may have been the head of our home, but mother was head of our family. She had more control over my father's doings than even he did and he was unaware of it."

"So she would know if that location is his or not?"

Draco nodded, "You want me to owl her to come to London, don't you?"

"I know it is a risk bringing her back here what with the Rogues and the Assassins, but she is our best help. We can't trust any of the reformed Death Eaters or their families as much as we can trust your mother, Malfoy."

"Harry is right, Draco," Theo said, "My mother would never out my father's secrets even though the bastard is dead, but your mother was never scared of your father."

Draco sighed roughly and nodded. "I'll owl her right n-"

Just then a beeping noise came from behind Harry's desk. The three men looked behind and Harry's eyes widen. "Change of plans, Malfoy, I need you to head to Knockturn Alley."

"Whatever for?"

Theo and Draco watched as Harry moved around his desk and flicked his wand, the papers that Draco knew were of Hermione Granger came flying towards the board in front of the Auror tapestry.

"There's been a possible spotting of Hermione heading into a shop in Knockturn Alley."

"Harry…" Theo frowned.

"I know it could just be a massive goose chase, but she's my best friend and I _need_ to know why she left."

Draco just nodded. "I'll do this, but you two need to look into this whole thing," he gestured at the map glowing around Harry's office, "Theo, I need you to floo my mother and request her officially to come back to England. Potter, you need to owl Andy and let her know that she'll probably have a guest if my mother agrees to this."

Theo and Harry nodded before Draco disappeared from the office.

"You think you'll find your answers?" Theo asked Harry.

Harry sighed roughly, "I honestly don't know. I hope I do."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Honestly Gardener, you'd think that you'd fix up your store more," Hermione laughed as she made her way around the mess of a shop, "How you get _legal_ business is a shock to me."

The shop owner, Gardener, laughed, "Ah Miss Granger, I didn't expect you for another month. Please darling, you know that this mess is the reason why my shop is as successful as it is."

Hermione shook her head and smiled, "How are you old chap? I apologize that I haven't been sending any owls."

"Don't worry your pretty curls, love," Gardener smiled as he moved around behind the desk and pulled out the box, "I know you lot have been busy with the Rogues. Besides Amelia would have my head if I didn't let her know that you came to visit."

"How is she?" Hermione asked as she stood next to him.

"She has been sad after the incident. She was good friends with Marion, so she's been beside herself with sadness. She'd probably be happy if you go on up and visit her."

"I'll do that after we've done our business. Have you truly completed that modified polyjuice potion?"

"I have actually," Gardener said proudly as he pulled out a vial of potion, "I've been able to modify it to either last a few hours or a couple of days," Hermione examined the potion. "And I've also made it where it doesn't taste like absolute shit."

"This is absolutely brilliant, Gardener!" Hermione said proudly.

"Thank you love," Gardener laughed, "I will send the box I have now to the scout house and the one that I am currently working on will be sent to headquarters. Now off you pop, I'll put this on Xenophilius' tab."

Hermione nodded before handing the vial back to Gardner and heading upstairs to meet his wife. Right as she got upstairs, Hermione gasped when Marion pulled her into the loft quickly. Hermione looked at the elderly woman who put a finger over her mouth and pointed downstairs.

That's when she heard it.

"Afternoon Gardener," Hermione knew that voice, "My boss seems to think that Hermione Granger was seen in your shop."

"Well Draco, dear boy, it has been awhile since you've come to my shop," Hermione heard Gardener speak, "Miss Granger? I haven't met her other than know of her from the Daily Prophet articles. Why does Mr. Potter think that she's in my shop?"

"He has a tracking spell on her whenever she enters Diagon Alley or Knockturn Alley."

Hermione's eyes went wide with shock. Of course she wouldn't have put her guard down when it came with Harry. She looked at Marion who hugged her tightly.

"I am so happy to see you, but it's best if you leave now, darling," Marion whispered.

"I was hoping to have tea with you," Hermione frowned at the older woman, "But it seems my plans have changed."

"We shall meet in muggle London once your mission is done," Marion smiled, "At that cute little pub we always meet at."

Hermione nodded before hugging the elderly lady once more and disapparating immediately with a soft pop.

However, the pop wasn't soft enough. Draco looked up at the ceiling and back to Gardener who was doing his best not to look at Draco.

"Who else other than you and Marion is here, Gardener?"

"A friend of mine," Gardener answered, "He's very private with his life, so he does his best not to be seen by people."

Draco didn't believe the man one bit, but since he didn't have the warrant to search, he couldn't head up to find the trace of magic. "I hope you're not lying, sir, because if Potter catches wind that Granger was in fact in your shop, you'll be the one in trouble."

Gardener shook his head. "Unless there's a plausible cause then I have nothing to worry about. Now off you go, boy, I have a business to run."

Draco scoffed before heading out of the store. Once he was outside, Draco apparated away immediately back to the office. He moved towards Harry's office while everyone around him were busy working together with the Diagon Alley incident. When he pushed into Harry's office, he found Harry on his desk, scribbling notes that flew away whenever he was done.

"Did you find anything, Malfoy?" Harry asked without looking up from his work.

"I didn't find Granger if that's what you were wondering, but I have something sort of strange."

"What do you mean?" Harry finally looked up.

"Hiram Gardener," Draco spoke as he flicked his wand, a bunch of parchment came flying next to him. "It was his shop that your Granger sighting occurred."

"We've had our eyes on him for awhile now. There were rumors that he was doing trades with some sketchy lots."

"It is Knockturn Alley after all," Draco frowned as he looked at the profile. "However, the majority of the rumors have been true about him. He has been on high watch in this office since the Second Wizarding War."

Harry nodded, "What was the strange thing that you mentioned?"

"When I was speaking to Gardener in his store front, I heard a silent pop of apparition in his loft above his store. You and I both know that his wife and himself have been banned from apparating after she was caught attempting to steal supplies from Ollivander's."

"That would be a breach to his agreement with the Ministry if it was his wife apparating out. But my guess is that you don't think it was his wife."

Draco nodded, "Whoever was up in that loft could've been Granger, but it could also be anyone. However, I wasn't able to go up there without plausible cause."

"And you think that's where I come in? Honestly, Draco, you're forgetting that Kingsley has to accept a search warrant because he _is _the Minister for Magic."

Draco sighed roughly, "Potter, sometimes I wonder how you became Head Auror. Gardener has a lot of baggage to his name and if we use that to our advantage, we will get what you want."

"I don't take well to blackmail, Malfoy."

"You're the one that wants to find Granger."

"Is there another way?"

"You're no fun," Draco rolled his eyes, "Our snitches are silent enough to trace magic and since we are already familiar with Granger's magic, we might be able to pinpoint if it really was her."

"And you didn't pitch this first because?"

"As I said, you're no fun."

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes. "Send the snitch out, Malfoy. That way we don't have to go through the whole legal process."

"This could even be considered illegal, Potter. Are you okay with that?"

"I'm the bloody Boy Who Lived, so I deserve to do something that's barely illegal to find my best friend."

Draco laughed, "Fine I'll send out the snitch. What do you want me to do if I do find her magical trace?"

"Come to me immediately and we'll work together to pinpoint where she'll be next."

Before Draco could reply, Harry's office door slammed open. Ron was standing in front of and breathing roughly. The two men looked at Ron who looked like he ran a mile or so.

"Ron? Is everything okay?" Harry asked concerned for his best friend.

"We've found a Rogue base," Ron said as soon as he caught his breath. "Just on the outskirts of Wiltshire."

"Wiltshire? Are you sure?" Draco asked.

Ron nodded, "It's the biggest base that we've found so far, but there's something even more concerning."

"What?" Harry asked.

"They have a few captures."

"How many are a few?"

"Edwards said a total of five when he scouted. One of the captures was a shock for me."

"Get to the point, Weasley."

"Lavender."

Harry and Draco stayed quiet. "That's not possible," Harry frowned, "Lavender died during the Final Battle."

"It is possible, Harry. Edwards wouldn't lie to us. He described her and it is her."

"That'll mean Brown is a half-breed like your brother, Weasley."

"I know that," Ron growled, "But Edwards said that she seems like a person of interest for the Rogues. He also said that it's just like how the Death Eaters were with recruiting werewolves and other creatures."

Harry started pacing behind his desk just as an alarm went off. He looked up and on the Auror Tapestry, Edwards' face was blinking red.

"Ron, get a squad and head back to Edwards now!" Harry shouted, "Malfoy, I need you…."

"I'll head to Diagon Alley immediately and send out the snitch then head over to Wiltshire. I need to check with the orphanage," Draco answered immediately.

"This is a double Code Red, you two," Harry looked at two of his best aurors, "Immediate interaction with the threat. I want all the threats neutralized. If we can, we need to take at least one alive. We need to figure out who is in charge of them."

"And if we come in contact with those assassins?" Ron asked.

"I trust your judgement with what needs to be done, Ron. As long as the threats are neutralized before they head into the village and cause more destruction. The Daily Prophet is already having a field day with what happened in Diagon Alley."

Ron and Draco nodded before they walked out of Harry's office. Ron turned to the aurors waiting and started barking orders while Draco turned immediately and apparated.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione hid in the shadows before taking a sip of the modified polyjuice potion. The one she was taking wasn't the advanced one, but a strong one nonetheless. Her hair turned straight and blonde, her eyes changed from brown to green, and she shrank a whole foot. Once Hermione knew she was satisfied with her look, she flicked her wand and her robes changed into regular robes. She looked towards the house she was standing in front of and took a deep breath.

It has been years since she entered this home. Bad memories and a scar came with it. However, that was years ago. Now she was older and stronger. She walked up to Malfoy Manor, but unlike before, it wasn't ominous or dark. There was a new mood to it.

The house still held it's gothic look, but around, there were flowers blooming of all different colors in the courtyard and also there were remnants of children around like balls, toy brooms, and more.

She walked up the courtyard and towards the house. Hermione took another deep breath and knocked on the door. She waited until the door opened. She had to look down to see a house elf standing in front of her dressed in a deep purple robe.

"'Ello," the elf said, "Is you expected by the caretakers of the orphanage?"

Hermione smiled at the house elf, "Yes I am expected by Miss Eloise Cartridge, I am Harriet Maynard. I wanted to donate to the orphanage."

The elf looked at Hermione curiously before nodding, "Please come inside. Stay in the foyer while I call fer Miss Eloise," he said.

Hermione nodded before walking into the foyer. She heard the soft pop of the elf disappearing and started looking around. Even with the dark exterior, there was a new light to the house. You can hear the giggles of children to one area and talking on the other end.

"It's good to see you, Harriet," Hermione looked up to see an elderly woman standing at the grand stairs, "Please follow me," she said before walking up towards the east wing.

Hermione followed but felt a pair of small eyes keeping watch of her. She turned her head to see a young girl looking up at her from where she heard the giggles. Hermione smiled at her before the little girl turned and ran away.

When Hermione and the elderly woman made it into one of the rooms of the east wing, it was an office with a whole row of books in the back of a desk.

"Did Xenophilius send you, child?" Eloise asked.

Hermione closed the door, "Yes. He asked me to get updates from everyone."

"Ah, but you're here with another mission as well. Are you not?"

"We can never hide anything from you, Eloise," Hermione said.

"I should hope not then my talent as a seer would be moot. Tell me, did you think there was something hidden here in the Manor? Because I assure you, I personally have cleared out any room or secret room along with the son of Lucius to make sure it was safe to become an orphanage."

"We know of secret locations that the Death Eaters had hidden during the war and I did not want to rule out Malfoy Manor. Lucius Malfoy had his secrets even from his own family."

Eloise nodded, "I do warn you, Hermione, you are treading into dangerous waters much worse than the ones we are familiar with. One wrong move and you might end up revealing yourself to those you promised to keep hidden from."

"You expect me to make a mistake?"

"I expect you to be careless. This is someone who was in your life so this is personal."

"I won't make a mistake. I will _not_ make a mistake."

"Even the best people make the worst mistakes, Miss Granger."

"I am not most people," Hermione growled.

Just as she was about to retort more, there was a loud commotion downstairs. Eloise immediately moved out of the house and Hermione followed. Her eyes went wide when she saw who was standing there.

Draco Malfoy.

She had not seen the Malfoy heir for years, but he looked different. More calm and relaxed.

"Draco, my boy," Eloise called to him as they watched Aurors move the children and adults around, "What is going on?"

"There's been loud Rogue activity on the outskirts of Wiltshire. An auror has been attacked while he was scouting. I am here along with others to reassure you that you will be safe."

"We will be safe, the wards you've modified have held up."

Draco shook his head before he noticed a young woman next to Eloise. He looked at her while she didn't make contact with him. _Strange_, he thought.

"The wards have been manipulated somehow," Draco frowned, "This is a double code red, Eloise. We are on high alert for the entire Wiltshire, especially here. Malfoy Manor has always been a target whether from those rogues or those bloody assassins."

Hermione's ears perked up when she heard Draco mentioned the assassins. "If we encounter the assassins, we are to capture them or deal with them accordingly, but Weasley is taking charge. I am here as a personal order. This is my family home and these children are important, so I want to make sure that you are all safe."

Eloise nodded. "Harriet," Draco looked at the woman who was standing next to Eloise perk up, "Unfortunately our business has to be postponed. Will she be able to leave, Draco?"

Draco looked at the woman curiously right as she looked at him. There was something about her that felt familiar. "Apologies Eloise, but everyone must stay in the manor until we are certain that the second auror group has everything under control."

Eloise nodded once more.

"I'll be fine to stay here for awhile, Eloise," Draco heard the woman speak. He was _certain_ he's heard the voice somewhere, but he just couldn't pinpoint where he heard it. "I'll help any way I can to make sure that the children and everyone else is safe."

"The aurors have that handled since you will be here for a bit, you may use the library for the side business that you came here to do."

The woman nodded before disappearing to the West Wing. Eloise walked down towards Draco who kept his eyes on the young woman until the elder woman came in front of him. "Do not bother my business partners, Draco. She is here to make sure that everything is stable in the orphanage."

"Is she an accountant with Gringotts?"

"No she is not," Eloise answered as she walked while Draco followed, "She is one of my colleagues' most trusted employees."

Draco didn't ask any further questions, but he was still curious as he followed Eloise to greet the children.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Once in the library, Hermione took a deep breath. Something about Draco Malfoy being there in front of her has stirred up something in her. She flicked her wand and sent Luna a patronus about the danger of the rogue base being found.

She looked at the library and couldn't believe how expansive it was. She knew that some of the books were donated to Hogwarts and majority if not all of the books of Dark Arts have been given to the Unspeakables. Hermione walked towards one of the shelves when she heard a voice.

"The book you're seeking won't be there, Miss Granger."

Hermione froze before turning to see the portrait of Lucius Malfoy staring down at her. "How could you have possibly known it was me?" she asked.

"Well my dear, whatever potion you were taking no longer has an effect."

She looked down at herself and he was right. She looked like herself. That was impossible. The potion she took was supposed to last ten hours at the most. "This isn't possible."

"Whatever polyjuice potion you were using must have some wisteria. The old Malfoy blood magic cancels out any potion with that plant."

"Will you inform them of my real identity?" Hermione looked at the man.

"I will not," Lucius said with a bored tone, "I am dead and my son doesn't speak to my portrait at all. Eloise has confined me to the library where the children do not have access to for their safety."

"Why will you not inform them of my real identity?"

"Because when I was in my death bed, I had come to realize that I can let go to ridiculous beliefs and such. Whatever you're doing that made you disappear years ago, I will not disrupt. You have your business and the book you're looking for is down the left row of shelves. It will be a dead end, but if you tap your wand twice on the snake head in the wall, a secret door will open. In that room are all my hidden locations I had kept while I was a Death Eater."

"Why are you helping me?" Hermione asked, still rooted in her spot.

"Because my dear," Lucius flashed her a smirk so similar to his son's, "You are the only one that can take down Dolohov and not leave any evidence that you were the one who did it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Lavender was breathing harshly as her body was having a hard time healing from the wolfsbane infused water that was poured on her. She growled at the man who was laughing at her along with the few that were laughing around them. Even if she was in so much pain, she wasn't going to fold.

"You will tell me who you work for, woman," the man said as he pulled Lavender's hair.

She whimpered from the tug and growled. "I don't need to tell you shit."

Lavender howled in pain from being kicked in the stomach. She was about to cuss out the man when she heard a commotion. The man let her go before she sat up to see some snatchers and a body floating above them. She smelt blood and felt pain from the body. Even in pain, she could make out the robes of an auror.

"My my, what do we have here?" the man who was just torturing her asked. "A new little prisoner to mess with eh?"

"We found him in the trees. If it weren't for the werewolves, we wouldn't have caught him. He's an auror."

"Yes I see that," the man laughed.

Lavender could feel her body healing but the hit she took from earlier still hasn't been healing. She knew that the auror was not going to last, so she had to do something. Anything to save him.

"Leave him alone," Lavender growled, "I'll tell you what you need to know."

The man turned to Lavender and smirked. "I knew you were going to get somewhere, little one," he walked towards Lavender's cage and knelt down. He moved his hand and the snatchers dropped the auror on the ground, but the werewolves were sticking close.

"Now, little one, who do you work for?"

Lavender growled at the man, but she heard the faint distance of moving closer to where they were. She knew from the faint scent that it was the auror's backup, but if she smelt it, that meant the other werewolves did too. She glanced to them, but the werewolves weren't moving from the man. She caught a glimpse from the man who shook his head.

She turned to the man who now had a grip of her hair. "I work for your bitch of a mother," she growled.

The man growled before lifting his hand to slap her. Lavender closed her eyes but the slap did not come. A flash of light came close to her that made her open her eyes immediately. There was shouting and there was fighting. She could see the robes of aurors, but a familiar scent came to her nose.

"Lavender?" Ron Weasley knelt down in front of her cage, "Lav, is that you?"

Lavender felt relief coming from her body as she slumped on the cage.

"Ron," she said before she blacked out.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This was the longest chapter of the story I have written. However, it might not be the only one. The drafts I have for the next chapters are currently making it seem that they'll be longer than expected.

Big thanks to my new beta reader, Jayce.

Please leave me reviews, I absolutely love reading them. If you have any questions, just write them into your reviews and I'll answer them to the best of my abilities.


End file.
